You Really Can Blame It On The Alcohol
by SevSnape123
Summary: After the episode Blame It On The Alcohol. What if it wasn't spin the bottle when Blaine and Rachel kissed but seven minutes in heaven? What if things didn't stop at kissing and they had sex? What will happen when Rachel starts to think she's pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, I got this story idea watching the episode Blame It On The Alcohol. This is basically going to take place after that episode so yeah things are going to change but anything in or before that episode has still happened._

It had been a month since her party and since that month Rachel had tried to get a boyfriend with the guy she had spent 'seven minutes in heaven' with but turns out that Blaine Anderson really was gay. That hadn't ruined her spirits though, she just took that realization and put it into music. What was a problem though was her time of the month was late, she had _never_ been late. She knew what happened in that closet with Blaine and as much as she felt ashamed of herself for letting it happen she was more afraid that she was going to repeat what happened with Quinn Fabray the year before. She was currently pacing around her room and her dads were starting to get worried because she had locked herself in. She had her phone in her hand and knew that she needed help. The only problem was she didn't know who to call. Quinn? Finn? Kurt? Blaine? She sighed as she sat down on her bed and looked at the phone and finally decided to call Quinn, they weren't close but she'd be able to help at least, right? She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth as she waited for the blonde girl to answer.  
>"What do you want Rachel?" Quinn asked as she answered the phone.<br>"Quinn…I need your help." She told her, telling her what she thought.  
>"Please don't tell me that it belongs to Puck." Quinn told her.<br>"If it's true, it's Blaine's." Rachel said, standing up and making her way over to her window and looking out.  
>"Blaine? Kurt's friend?" Quinn asked. "I thought he was gay."<br>"He is, it was the party…things weren't just….kissing in the closet." Rachel told her. "He admit to me that he was gay and that was before…this…please…I need your help." Rachel said, not even sure if she was able to feel embarrassed when she was this worried.  
>"I'll be over shortly, meet me out front." Quinn told her.<br>"Thanks Quinn…just don't tell anyone." Rachel said, hanging up the phone.

Once she had informed her dads that she was going to be going with Quinn, they told her to be careful and to be home by eight and that they would see her when they got back. Her dads trusted her and that was why she was afraid of telling them the truth. Puck had replaced the alcohol before they got back so they didn't even know about the party. How was Rachel going to inform them that she had been sexually active and with a guy that was gay. She sat down on her front porch as she waited for Quinn to show up. She was still trying to figure out if she was going to be able to tell Blaine. She also knew that if she told Kurt he'd probably think that she was trying to get Blaine again. She couldn't do that to Kurt, as much as they had bumped heads, she knew that he really did like him and she couldn't do that to him again. She seemed to be totally heartless but Rachel was more than that, she did care about the people in Glee club and it wasn't always because she had motives for herself. She sighed as she rested her head on her hands and waited for the ex-cheerleader to get there. She knew that Quinn would be able to relate and to think that like Quinn, she hadn't even been dating the guy she had sex with. It was all because of alcohol and they were both perfect examples at what could happen when you drink.  
>"Rachel, come on." Quinn said; pulling up in front of her house.<br>"Thanks again for coming…I knew you could relate and I felt like you were my best choice." She told her, getting into the car.  
>"Yeah, let's go get a test and we'll see how things look." She told her. "We'll have to make an appointment though to be sure, you can't always trust those store bought ones."<br>"I need to think of how to tell my dads, they are going to be upset. They trusted me and look what happened." Rachel groaned, covering her face with her hands.  
>"Things happen…though at least you didn't cheat on a boyfriend like I did."<br>"Finn still cares about you though, Quinn." Rachel told her, looking over at her.  
>"He cares about you too." The blonde girl added.<p>

The two girls arrived to the store and headed inside and Rachel followed Quinn straight over to where the pregnancy tests were at. The blonde picked up a small box and handed it to Rachel.  
>"I used this one, it's good. Pay for it and meet me in the bathroom…I can imagine you won't want to be alone." She said, watching as Rachel walked back to the cash register to pay and then made her own way to the bathroom. She didn't hate Rachel, she got annoyed by her but if the girl was pregnant she could imagine what was going through her head. She had been there the year before and knew that making her go through this alone was not going to be the nice thing to do. She just hoped that it wouldn't tear the club apart or cause problems when it came out who the father was. The father was in a different school and on an opposing team for regionals and Rachel had gotten crap from them all when she had been dating Jesse St. James.<br>"Thanks for staying with me Quinn." Rachel said, pulling the other girl from her thoughts when she came into the bathroom.  
>"It's not a problem, I know what you are going through and you did give me some advice last year. The Glee club was there for me when I needed them, and we'll be there for you too." She told her "Go take the test and then we'll go from there."<br>"Alright." Rachel said, stepping into a stall, reading over the test and then doing what it said before heading out; tossing the box into the trash as she waited, what was probably the longest two minutes of her life.  
>"Well?"<br>"Pink plus." Rachel said, staring at the stick in a sad attempt of it changing. "Oh god." Rachel said, dropping the stick into the trash as she leaned against the wall.  
>"Hey, everything will be fine." Quinn said; surprising them both when she came over to rest a hand on Rachel's arm. "Let's go to the clinic…set an appointment for you or see if they will be willing to squeeze you in. This does not guarantee that you <em>are<em> pregnant."  
>"There's a hormone though." Rachel told her.<br>"Doesn't make you pregnant; not yet." Quinn told her, trying to calm her down. "Come on, we'll go to my doctor from when I was pregnant, he's nice." She said, leading the girl out and back to her car.

The two girls left the store and headed toward the clinic, neither saying a word. Quinn knew what was probably going through the girl's head, and as much as she got annoyed with Rachel Berry, she knew that she couldn't push her away and leave her to deal with this alone. Since the problem with Sam and Finn, she realized that maybe she really needed to stay single for a while. She decided that she would and she would focus on helping Rachel deal with the current issue at hand  
>"I know that I'm going to be pregnant…I can feel it." Rachel said, her hand resting on her stomach as she looked over at Quinn.<br>"If that's the case you have me to help you if nothing else." Quinn told her, looking over at her. "Look, I know we both have some sort of feelings for Finn, but I think right now we need to not worry about Finn and focus on this…he's probably going to be shocked because we both know he likes us…and we've both had kids and neither of them were his."  
>"That has to be a mood killer." Rachel said. "Every girlfriend he's had has gotten…pregnant."<br>"Things happen and you are probably going to be the biggest shock." Quinn said, pulling into the parking lot at the clinic. "Also, I'll be there with you when you tell her dads…I won't make you go through that alone." She told her.  
>"Thank you." Rachel said, leaning over and giving her a friendly hug. "I never thought it'd take me getting pregnant for us to…be civil like this to each other."<br>"That's because no one else knows how we feel." She said, giving her a small smile as she got out and walked inside the building, instantly being greeted by the sectary.  
>"Quinn, please tell me we aren't repeating last year." The sectary said.<br>"No, not me." Quinn told her. "My friend Rachel here though has a feeling she may be…" Quinn trailed off.  
>"Well you are lucky we had someone cancel so we can fit her in right now if she would like."<br>"Please." Rachel said softly.  
>"I'll be right here when you come out." Quinn told her, watching as she went back with the doctor. It took about a half hour for them to do everything that was needed, weighed her, did a urine test and then did an ultrasound. When Rachel finally came back out she was just silent and even a bit pale. "Well?" Quinn questioned. "Are you…?"<br>"Between three and four weeks along."

_I apolgoize that this chapter kind of sucks, I kept changing things and finally decided to just sit and write and take what I get. I swear that I'll make the next chapters better, I was just trying to get the story going. I also do know that I have other stories to work but this idea hit me earlier and I couldn't help but at least post the first chapter to see if anyone would be interested in reading it. So...please review and I'll make sure to get the next chapter up very soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_I had planned to post this yesterday but I got writing chapter three right afterwards and I ended up falling asleep before I could post it. I'm almost done with chapter three and I'm probably going to reread it and edit a few things and I'll aim to post that tonight as long as everything plays out the same way. This is taking place with Blaine and I swear this entire chapter is just...full of fluff but I couldn't help it._

Things have Dalton Academy have been fairly decent, the boys were working to get ready for Regionals and since then things have been fairly normal. Well as normal as you can get since during that preparation has started to see the newest Warbler; Kurt Hummel in a different light. Blaine had befriended Kurt early on, since his failed attempt to spy on them, he had been there for him with all the bullying he was getting at his own school and had taken him under his wing before and after his transfer to the new school. Though when Kurt had came forth and told the group about Pavarotti's passing and sang Blackbird originally done by the Beetles, he realized that maybe his feelings for Kurt actually went deeper than just being friends. He had decided that instead of taking on a solo he wanted to do a duet and had decided to have his duet partner be Kurt without the need for audition. Even though Wes and David deny it he was sure they knew about his feelings for Kurt before they did because they had made it official for him.  
>It was going to be nearing Regionals and Blaine knew that they had to practice but it was more or less more of a reason to be closer to Kurt. He made his way through the school and soon found the young male sitting at a table working on something.<br>"What's that?" Blaine asked him, as he made his way over toward him.  
>"Pavarotti's coffin, I'm currently decorating it." Kurt told him, his eyes shifting toward the other male before dropping again to continue his task.<br>"Well finish up, I found the perfect song for Regionals and we should practice it." Blaine told him, his hands resting on the back of a chair that was at the table.  
>"Do tell." Kurt said, looking back up at him.<br>"Candles by Hey Monday."  
>"I'm impressed, that's a new type of song." Kurt told him, he was actually really surprised that Blaine had chosen <em>him<em> to sing that song with at Regionals.  
>"I wanted something more emotional." Blaine stated as he lowered himself into a seat next to Kurt.<br>"Blaine…why did you choose me to sing that song with you?" Kurt asked, he could have picked any song and he picked Candles. He could have picked someone else that had talent and he had chosen him and it had been making Kurt curious ever since it had been decided.  
>Blaine was silent for a moment as he looked at Kurt, trying to decide how to tell the other male how he was feeling.<br>"Hearing you sing Blackbird made me…realize that my feelings for you were…deeper then friend." Blaine told him, easily able to read the surprise and shock that went through Kurt's mind. "You move me Kurt and this duet gives me more of an excuse to spend time with you." He told him as he looked at the boy and neither of them said anything before Blaine finally got up the courage and he moved, standing up and leaning toward Kurt who only let his eyes widen a bit. Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's cheek as their lips pressed together and once Kurt got over the shock that Blaine his crush was _actually_ kissing him he returned it, his hand resting on Blaine's cheek as he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling. He had fallen for Blaine from the moment he saw him and this was finally happening, Blaine actually returned his feelings and here they were kissing. When they broke apart for hair, neither said anything. Kurt was still stunned and it was Blaine that broke the silence, he lowered his gaze for a moment. "We…we should practice." He told him.  
>"I thought we were." Kurt told him, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, it was such a surprise that he had actually gotten to kiss his crush and it was because <em>Blaine<em> had started it. Blaine looked over at Kurt again and their lips were soon locked again as he pulled Kurt from his seat and into his lap.  
>"I guess we were." Blaine said, unable to believe that he had Kurt in his arms like this.<p>

The pair stayed like that, Kurt in Blaine's lap as he finished Pavarotti's coffin as he had Blaine's hands resting on his stomach as Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, just watching him silently. They hadn't noticed that Wes and David had made their way into the room until Wes cleared his throat.  
>"It's about time you guys." Wes said as he came over and the pair took their own seat at the table.<br>"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.  
>"We knew that you guys had feelings for each other, we just didn't think it'd take quite this long for it to play out." David explained.<br>"I'm just kind of surprised that he…likes me." Kurt said softly, as he focused on his task.  
>"Oh? Why is that?" Blaine asked as he reached around and raised Kurt's chin. "I don't think that it's a surprise, you are a sweet, charming and determined young man." He said, grinning as he watched Kurt blush. "Who looks adorable when he blushes like that." He told him, looking at Wes and David who started laughing. "Wes and Dave agree with me."<br>"Shush." Kurt told him as he pushed Blaine's hand away. "That's not funny, you're doing it on purpose."  
>"I know." Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist so that he could pull the thin boy against his chest. "It's just Wes and David though." He pointed out.<br>"This time it's just Dave and Wes." He told him, though he wasn't really angry though. He liked that Blaine was comfortable enough to act like this in public.  
>"Kurt, no one here is going to judge you guys. We have zero tolerance for bullying and it <em>is<em> enforced." Wes reminded him, they could see why Kurt was a bit uneasy.  
>"Even if they weren't, no one is going to bully you if I can prevent." Blaine told him as he pulled the boy back to him and away from the table.<br>"So cute." Wes said as he and David started laughing as Kurt's cheeks burned red and he turned to hide his face into Blaine's neck.  
>"Alright you guys, stop." Blaine told them as he rested his hand on Kurt's back.<p>

David and Wes got the hint and nodded as they got up from the table, deciding to leave the pair alone for the time being.  
>"We'll see you guys later at practice, we want to hear your duet." Wes told him, before the two said goodbye and left the pair alone for the time being.<br>"Kurt." Blaine said, looking at the silent boy in his lap. "Come on, sit up and talk to me."  
>"I know you have zero tolerance but…" Kurt started as he slowly sat up.<br>"Shh, I know. That's why I told them to go, I knew that it was bothering you and I didn't want you to feel nervous or upset about it." He told him as he rested his hand on Kurt's cheek. "I meant what I said though, I'm not going to let anyone bully you like that if I can stop it."  
>"Blaine Anderson, you really are to good to be true." Kurt told him, this time getting the right to laugh as Blaine started to blush. "You are." Kurt told him as he turned a bit so that he could lean back into Blaine. "I honestly was starting to tell myself that I'd never have a nice relationship like my dad and Carole have or what other people have had." He told him.<br>"A relationship like a guy and girl have." Blaine said, it wasn't a question, he was stating it.  
>"Yeah, a relationship that was…normal."<br>"Kurt, we are normal." He told him. "We're both guys, so what? Rachel, doesn't she have two dads?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"They are happily together, married and have a daughter together. A normal family, the only difference is that two guys are raising the child instead of a man and women." Blaine told him as he cupped Kurt's cheek to turn his head so that he could peck the boy's lips again. "We have a normal relationship, no matter what anyone else says." He told him as he slipped his arms around Kurt so that he could hold the skinnier boy against his chest.  
>"Alright." Kurt told him as he relaxed against the boy's chest, enjoying the closeness that he had originally longed for.<p>

The pair stayed that way for a while, Blaine humming softly so that it was the only sound that was heard for the time being. Kurt had to admit as much as he enjoyed this his constant fear of losing it was always there. He knew that he wasn't like some of the guys that went here or at McKinley and he knew that if some other guy came around he'd lose Blaine easily. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, he didn't want to have that conversation with Blaine, he just wanted to enjoy this while he had it. He didn't even feel his eyes drift shut and before he knew it he was asleep in Blaine's arms.  
>"Kurt." Blaine said after a while, the boy had been silent for a while. He looked and smiled a bit when he saw that Kurt had fallen asleep. He looked over and saw his roommate Nick coming into the room. "Nick." He said, getting the boy's attention. "Can you grab the stuff off the table and carry it to Kurt's room for me?" He asked.<br>"Sure." The young man said as he came over and looked at the pair. "Did…something happen?"  
>"Just something that was bound to happen." Blaine said as he shifted his hold on Kurt a bit and carried the young man toward his room, glad to see that Jeff was just walking in. "Hang on Jeff." He said, being careful to not wake the sleeping male in his arms. He slipped in and gently placed Kurt onto the bed before carefully removing the boy's tie and tossing it into the hamper that Jeff told him belonged to his roommate. He then removed Kurt's shoes and then covered the boy up, figuring that removing anything else would be passing the line since they had only <em>just<em> started dating about an hour before.

He said goodbye to Jeff and then headed out of the room once Nick had placed the things on Kurt's desk and they headed down the hall to their own room. Blaine literally felt like he was on cloud nine, it was a weird thing to say but the sleeping angel he had left was actually his. He went into his room and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Classes were over for the day and the only thing left for him to do was go and locate something to eat at some point. He'd wait for Kurt though, maybe they would go somewhere to get a bite. He looked at Nick who was sitting on his own bed and watching him with a knowing look.  
>"You're in love." Nick told him.<br>"In love?" Blaine questioned, not quite sure that he had caught what the boy had said.  
>"You love Kurt and I think he loves you back." Nick told him. "Why else would he be so at ease in your lap while he sleeps?"<br>"We're friends and we're close?" Blaine questioned. "We only…got together an hour ago."  
>"I think you guys have had deep feelings for each other but just never knew it until now." Nick told him. "I think that Wes and Dave knew it too…you saw how quick they were to agree to you singing a duet with him." That was when Blaine kind of sat there and thought about it, was that true? He had known that Kurt had felt feelings for him because of the issue on Valentines Day but it had never caused problems for the pair.<p>

_Okay, now looks like our baby daddy has a new boyfriend...that's bound to cause some sort of drama, right? I have ideas for this and that is the reason this has played out that way. So please review and if I get a couple sometime before I go to bed I will post chapter three for you guys which will take place during Regionals and will have Blaine and Rachel around each other so...we shall see._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, another fairly big skip and this time it is taking place during Regionals. I did give you a bit of interaction between Blaine and Rachel and she sees the way he is with Kurt and how that is going to mess with her need to tell him about the baby. I did add in the scene with Blaine and Kurt before they performed and added in the lyrics for Candles and sadly it's rushed because I couldn't write it in a way that I liked it. . I then added Rachel's song 'Get It Right' and it has her reacting a bit more with emotion because of hormones...I figured it'd get her a bit more emotional._

The day for Regionals arrived quickly for both McKinley High and for Dalton Academy. Rachel had yet to tell the rest of the Glee project that she was expecting and it had been a couple weeks since her doctor's appointment. Quinn had been a huge help and has been talking with her in order for her to get up the courage to at the very least tell her dads about the pregnancy. She swore that after Regionals she would tell them. She hadn't told Glee yet and that was what she was afraid of, she didn't want Finn to know because even though she said that she didn't want anything to do with him she still wanted to be with him. She also knew that she couldn't deal with her feelings for Finn because of the fact she had a life inside of her and the father had no idea about it either. Rachel was more or less thankful that she was only six weeks along so no one noticed anything about it. New Directions had agreed to do Original Songs in order to get an edge and Rachel was sure that she had finally reached the pain that she needed in order to actually write a good song.

She saw Kurt and Blaine in the lobby together and her hands casually ran over her dress and lingered a moment longer on her stomach. She was about to go over and ask to speak to Blaine alone but something caught her eye, Kurt was playing with Blaine's fingers as Blaine's other hand rested on his knee and they were closer than normal. She realized instantly that they were together and she could not tell Blaine now. Not if he was happy with Kurt.  
>"Hey Rachel." Blaine called, having caught site of her. "Come sit with us before we have to go."<br>"I…" She started and realized she couldn't think of an excuse. "I guess." Rachel told him as she made her way over and took a seat across from them. "So Kurt…what is this?" She asked, giving him a small smile.  
>"What?" He asked, though his cheeks started to burn red.<br>"You're blushing." Blaine pointed out as he tapped his fingers on the boy's knee.  
>"Shush Blaine." Kurt told him, as he went to move away but was suddenly pulled into the boy's lap which caused Kurt to instantly push away and into his own chair. "Blaine." He said simply, his eyes traveling around to see if anyone saw.<br>"Kurt look at me." Blaine told him, as he turned the boy's chin to him. "We are a normal couple and if anyone says anything I'll protect you." He told him. "I promise."  
>"You guys are so adorable!" Rachel squealed happily, she had to admit the pair was and it just gave her more reason to keep her secret from Blaine, though she recalled the way that Finn had felt when he found out from her instead of Quinn. She tugged at her bottom lip and made a promise that she'd make plans with Blaine to meet later and she'd be honest with him. It had been a couple weeks since she found out but it was better than finding out later and it would come from <em>her<em>.  
>"Now you're blushing." Kurt said, giggling softly.<br>"So are you." Blaine pointed out as they heard the signal for the competition to start. "Good luck Rachel, send our luck to the rest of your group." Blaine told him.  
>"Good luck you guys." Rachel told them as she went off to join her own team; leaving the pair to go and join their own.<p>

Aural Intensity was first up and they were good but both New Directions and The Warblers were sure they were better. The next group to go up was The Warblers and the first song up was the duet between Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was standing off to the side as the Warblers moved past him to get into place and Blaine came up next to him and noticed his look.  
>"Has anyone ever died on stage?" Kurt asked, playing with his fingers as he looked over at Blaine.<br>"Are you nervous?" Blaine questioned him as Kurt looked away.  
>"Will you judge me?" Kurt asked. "Please don't judge me…but this is the first time I've sung a solo in front of a crowd for a competition." He admit. "I have this huge fear that I'll forget the lyrics to the song or I'll try to sing and nothing comes out…" He told him, as he looked over at Blaine who was looking at him. "Okay, go ahead and judge me."<br>"It's adorable…like you." Blaine told him as he went to stand behind the boy so that he could wrap his arms around him tightly. "You can do this." He told him as he turned the boy's head to peck his lips. "Focus on me." He told him before they headed out to join the rest of the group and soon the music started and Kurt knew that he was first to sing. His eyes closed for a moment before he opened them and took a step forward to being singing. "_The power lines went out and I am all alone. But I don't really care at all, not answering my phone_."  
>"<em>All the games you played, the promises you made, couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains<em>." Blaine sang as he stepped forward and into the spotlight with Kurt, his eyes never leaving the young man as he sang.  
>"<em>Lost sight, couldn't see<em>…" Kurt started as he looked over at Blaine and they soon were facing each other.  
>"<em>When it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light, blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright<em>." Blaine joined in as he moved around the stage with Kurt, their eyes rarely ever leaving each other. Anyone who knew that they were dating would probably see the emotion that was between them. "_Been black and blue before."  
><em>"_There's no need to explain. I am not the jaded kind, playback's such a waste._" Kurt continued before Blaine joined him again_.  
><em>"_You're invisible, invisible to me. My wish is coming true, erase the memory of your face. Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight but I'll think I'll be alright._ _One day you will wake up with nothing but 'you're sorrys_'."  
>"<em>And someday you will get back<em>" Blaine continued before Kurt joined right back in.  
>"<em>Everything you gave me! Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light<em>."  
>"<em>Blow the candles out<em>." Kurt sang as Blaine harmonized with him. "_Looks like a solo tonight_."**  
><strong>"_But I think I'll be alright_." They ended together before they both took a small bow and then Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him to the middle and moved away with a nod to take another bow on his own.

Dalton then continued their song choices and soon New Directions was up and the first song up for them was Rachel's song that she had written. She was standing and waiting for her time to move onto stage and she turned when she had Finn come up behind her.  
>"I really like your song Rachel." He told her.<br>"Thanks…listen closely." Rachel told him, the song had came from everything that had happened with them and with this baby and she was sure it was because of her pregnancy that she had been able to get to that inner pain. "I mean every word of it." She told him before she headed out onto to stage and stood in front of the mic and looked out into the crowd. "_What I have done? I wish I could run, away from this ship going under. Just trying to help, hurt everyone else. Now I feel weight of the world is on my shoulders._" She sang, her eyes traveling out through the crowd but lingered on Blaine for a moment when she saw him in the darkened crowd and her hands trailed over her dress in a casual move."_What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down? 'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow but how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_" She sang, her eyes traveling to the side as the others began to walk out onto the stage. "_Can I start again, with my fate shaken? 'Cause I can't go back and undo this. I just have to stay and face my mistakes. But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this. What can you do when you're good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down? 'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things. I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right._" She sang and her eyes traveled over to the side where Finn was at and their eyes locked for a moment and she was unaware that Quinn had seen. "_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air, and accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair! Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer and finally someone will see how much I care._" She was starting to get more emotional than probably needed but she forced herself to continue singing and fight the urge to start crying._  
><em>"_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down? 'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, I just wanna fix it somehow But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_" She continued to sing, this time with the rest of New Directions until the end of the song and the crowd's reaction showed that they liked it and it was strength for them to continue with the rest of their original songs with courage and by the time the name of the winner came around everyone was nervous as they waited for the winner of Regionals to be announced.

Rachel was nervous and she had noticed that Quinn was keeping a bit of distance from her and she wasn't sure if that was purposely or if it was accidental. She ignored it for the time being as the judge came out with the envelope that held the winner. She clenched her fists as she waited, her nerves making her feel a bit nausea but she forced her stomach to stay down as they waited.  
>"Let's see…the winner of the Regional Competition is….New Directions!" The judge said and New Directions were in shock, they had won.<br>"We did it!" Rachel said happily as she hugged Finn, being unable to help herself and she noticed that he had returned the hug before he moved away quickly and they took the trophy that they had won. When she looked over at the Warblers they were clapping their hands for them and she moved away so that she was closer to them. "Good job you guys." She said, looking over at Blaine and Kurt who had their hands close to each other but weren't holding hands now.  
>"You guys were great." Blaine told her. "Your song was great."<br>"Thanks, that duet was awesome." She told them, as she gave them both a quick hug before the teams all went their separate ways. She couldn't bring herself to tell Blaine, she couldn't tell him and risk ruining anything that was between him and Kurt. Plus she had her own problem in actually telling the Glee club and then telling her dads as well. She looked at Quinn and saw her standing off to the side and she quickly went over to her. "Quinn…" She started.  
>"I saw the way you looked at him Rachel and that song?" She asked him.<br>"I…Quinn, I know what I said and I meant it but…he told me when I was working on my song to go for real and deep pain…it came from him." She told him. "Then…this." She said, her eyes drifting down toward her stomach. "I'm not going to make a move on him…and once he learns the truth he'll be hurt just like he was with you." She told him. "I'm not going to put myself through that…I can't." She said, hoping that the blonde understood.  
>"Good, because all you will be is hurt."<p>

_Alright, this is probably the chapter I am least proud of because I'm sure that it could have been better and I apologize completely for it. I also caused a bit of trouble between Quinn and Rachel because even though they are both trying to keep away from Finn, I figured they'd have some sort of disagreement because they both do have feelings for him. I'm thinking the next chapter will be shortly after Regionals and Rachel slowly coming clean about her pregnancy. Will she tell Glee first? Her dads? Blaine? Well you will have to review so that you can get chapter four to find out. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, this chapter was probably the most...interesting to write because it's completely centered around Blaine and Rachel. So that probably gave away what the chapter was about but I think this is a chapter that most people were waiting for._

The joy of winning Regionals ended quickly for Rachel because she had a bigger problem to deal with. She still had to think of a way to tell Blaine that she was pregnant and then think of a way to tell her dads and the Glee club. She was currently laying o her bed as she listened to different Broadway Musicals. That was another thing on her mind, how was this going to effect her dreams of leaving Lima and moving to New York. She sighed as she rested on her sides; one had on her stomach as she stared at the wall.  
>"Do I tell him or do I hide this from everyone?" She murmured to herself. She knew that Kurt had liked Blaine and he had been happy to know he was gay, now to find out that he was going to have a baby?<br>"Rachel? Honey are you alright?" Her father, Hiram asked through the door.  
>"I'm fine daddy." Rachel told him as she kept her gaze from the door, she knew that she had been locked in her room for most of the day. "Daddy, I'm going to go meet a friend." She said suddenly, she decided that she needed to at least try to talk to Blaine.<br>"Alright, will you be home for dinner?"  
>"I don't know, I may get busy." She told him. "Have dad just make something for you two." She said, she doubt she'd be up for eating when she did get back home.<br>"Just don't be out to late." Hiram told her and Rachel soon heard his footsteps walking away from the door as she sat up and leaned over to grab her phone and picked it up and dialed Blaine's number.

Part of her was wanting him to not answer but much to her dismay he answered after a few rings.  
>"Hey Rachel." Blaine answered and she didn't hear anyone in the background so she was hoping that she had gotten him alone and without Kurt.<br>"Hey Blaine, umm…I was wondering if we could meet somewhere so that we could…talk….alone." She told him, hoping that he didn't go and ask twenty questions.  
>"Sure, Kurt went home for the weekend and he mentioned something about having a family thing with Burt, Carole and Finn." Blaine told her. "Shall we meet at Breadstix?"<br>"Sure, half hour?" She questioned.  
>"That works, I'll see you there." He told her, before the call ended and left Rachel alone with her thoughts. She was actually going to tell him the truth. She groaned as she got up and fixed her hair since it was a mess from laying on her bed. She stared at yourself in the mirror as she tried to think of a way to tell the young man the truth. She sighed as she went over to dresser and grabbed money and slipped it into her pocket along with her cell phone and license. She then slipped on a pair of sneakers before grabbing her coat and heading out of her room.<br>"I'm leaving." She told her dads as she walked past the living room where they were sitting on the couch together.  
>"Bye sweetheart." Leroy said, looking back at his daughter as she headed out of the door and headed to her car so that he could go and meet Blaine. She was going to be early but if she didn't leave now she would probably chicken out and not even bother showing up at the restaurant.<p>

Like she expected she was the first to arrive and she took a seat at the table as she got a glass of water and took small sips of it as she waited for the other male to show up. She tugged at her bottom lip a bit as she played with the straw that had came with her water. She kept dropping her gaze toward her stomach as she waited nervously for Blaine to show up. She heard the door open up and she looked up in time to see him enter the place; not dressed in his uniform as she came over to join her at the table.  
>"I hope you weren't waiting long." He said, giving her a small smile. It could easily been taken the wrong way but she knew that Blaine was just being polite and that he was happily with Kurt. That was the reason she was having a hard time actually following through with this.<br>"Not long." She said, even though it had been about fifteen or twenty minutes. "I haven't ordered, I just got water." She told him.  
>"Alright, what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked her as he look at the menu in his hand.<br>"I figured that since you didn't have Kurt to keep you entertained and I had nothing to do we could just…get out." She told him, it wasn't the truth but she wasn't able to bring herself to actually admit it. She remembered clearly how Finn had reacted but he had been told he was the father and it wasn't true. If she never told Blaine then it wasn't the same thing, right? "So speaking of Kurt, how are you guys doing?" She asked, her brown eyes twinkling with curiosity.  
>"We're good, Wes and Dave keep giving us a hard time." Blaine told her as his eyes skimmed over the different things.<br>"Oh? Are they not for it?"  
>"No, no, not like that." The Warbler told her. "They apparently have known longer than us that we…had feelings for each other."<br>"I think it's great that Kurt has found someone as sweet and charming as you. At McKinley he didn't have it easy and with you…I saw a huge difference with him." She told him. "Though you can be sure that if you ever hurt him, us New Directions members will have to hurt you."  
>"Finn has made it quite clear that if I value my life that I won't hurt him." Blaine told her, looking up at her. "He seems quite protective of Kurt."<br>"They are brothers." Rachel told him. "Step-brothers but Finn has taken on the protective older brother role."  
>"Aren't they only a few months apart though?" Blaine questioned as he put the menu down so that he could pay attention to Rachel.<br>"Yeah, but Finn believes he needs to protect Kurt and after what happened with Karofsky…he's not about to let _anyone_hurt Kurt if he can prevent it." She told him, partly glad tat the conversation was staying on topics that wouldn't include her telling him the truth.

They each ordered something and were soon talking about everything and anything. They discussed their Glee clubs and then discussed relationships and she admit that her song as Regionals had been about Finn.  
>"Have you tried talking to him again?" Blaine asked as he took a bite of a breadstick.<br>"I want to but first he had his girlfriend cheat on him and get pregnant by his best friend." Rachel told him, not mentioning names. She wasn't sure exactly what Kurt had told the boy in front of her and didn't want to mention anything that could be considered private.  
>"Yes, that blonde girl…Quinn." Blaine said, having to think for a second to get the right name.<br>"Yeah, first Quinn got pregnant by Puck and then told him that he was the father…which turned out to be a lie." She told him, then she wanted to mention that the other girl he liked was also pregnant by his step-brothers boyfriend but decided that wasn't the best thing to say. "Then…I cheated on him with Puck…no sex but…kissing and what not. It was a stupid thing to do." She told him as she looked at her food, suddenly not feeling very hungry.  
>"Hey, if he really does care about you, he'd come around." Blaine told her, reaching out to rest his hand on her arm. "I think maybe you need to be honest with him." He told her. "Tell him how you feel…that you know cheating on him was wrong since you knew how much it would hurt him."<br>"I guess…" She said, though she was thinking about the fact that Blaine had said 'be honest with him' she knew that she needed to be honest with _him_ about stuff too. "Blaine…there was a reason I asked you to meet me here." She told him, slowly raising her eyes to meet his gaze. "It wasn't because I wanted us to hang out…but…" She started but she cut herself off, unable to bring herself to actually say it.  
>"What?" He asked her.<br>"Well…I…" She started again but once again her voice cut out on her.  
>"Rachel…you're starting to make me nervous…" He admit softly.<br>"Blaine…do you remember anything from my party?" She asked him.  
>"I remember that we sang a duet…then we played seven minutes in heaven…."<br>"You remember how things…went past kissing?" She asked softly.  
>"Yeah, I have yet to actually tell…Kurt that." He admit. "I hate to say this but he thinks that…I'm still a virgin…" He told her, letting his eyes travel around the area.<br>"Oh I know, everyone thinks the same about me." She told him. "Well…Quinn knows better." She told her.  
>"You told Quinn?" Blaine asked.<p>

Rachel went silent, she had slipped about that, he was going to want to know why she told Quinn and she had no excuse ready to give him.  
>"I had no choice." She said quietly, her eyes dropping to the table.<br>"What do you mean you had no choice? Did she…threaten you with something?" Blaine asked.  
>"No, I called her…Blaine…that one time was enough." She told him, slowly raising her eyes and she saw the wheels turning in his brain and his eyes slowly widened.<br>"Y-you mean…"  
>"I'm pregnant." She told him, causing him to pull away from her. "Blaine…I…I didn't want to tell you." She said. "I saw the way you were with Kurt and…I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt him…but…I remembered how Finn was a-and I knew that I couldn't keep it from you." She told him, afraid of how he was going to regret. He hadn't said anything and he hadn't moved. He looked in shock and Rachel was afraid that he was going to have nervous breakdown in the middle of the restaurant. "Blaine?" She said hesitantly after a few minutes.<br>"You're pregnant? It's _mine_?" He asked, he was freaking out mentally. He cared deeply for Kurt and he had never told the boy the truth about not being a virgin and now he was going to be father. He was sure this was some way to punish for not being true to himself and his first time being with a guy or something.  
>"Yes, you are the first and only person that I have been with." She told him. "I…I'm sorry." Rachel said, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Kurt and…I did."<br>"It's not your fault…it takes two to tango." Blaine said, trying to make her feel better while at the same time he tried to stay calm.  
>"I…I'll go." She said, pulling her wallet out with shaky hands. "Forget that I said anything…I can…just tell everyone I don't know who the father is."<br>"Rachel, no. It's not fair to you or the baby…I…I just need to think of a way to tell Kurt…" Blaine told her, groaning as he ran a hand through his hair that was curly since he hadn't used gel that day.

Blaine got up from his side of the table and went over to sit down next to her and grabbed her hand to take the wallet from her.  
>"You won't be in this alone…I'll go with you to tell your dads and to tell anyone else you need to tell." He told her. "I'll be honest with you Rachel, even if I can't be dating you, I <em>will<em> be there for you." Blaine assured her as his eyes traveled down toward her stomach. "If you'll let me anyways."  
>"I'll let you." Rachel said, hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know that you are in love with Kurt…it's the same way that I look at Finn." She told him. "I'll help you tell him if you want."<br>"No, no…that is my problem to deal with. I wasn't honest with him and whatever anger he gives me I will deserve." Blaine told him.  
>"I just hope that I don't ruin your relationship."<br>"Rachel look at me." Blaine told her. "If we break up it's not _your_ fault. It will be _my_ fault. I wasn't honest with him and the most important thing in a relationship is honesty. Yes I wasn't with Kurt when…this happened but I should have told him later…especially since he told me that he was a virgin and he hadn't really even had his first _real_ kiss."  
>"Looks like you may be in for a bit of trouble." Rachel said softly.<br>"Trouble that I rightfully deserve. I didn't tell him that I _was_ a virgin but I didn't tell him that I wasn't either."  
>"He was a bit jealous about my little crush on you after the party. Having you think that you may not be gay upset him more than he let anyone see." She admit. "I think it's only fair to warn you that he may not be the most kindest person."<br>"Thank you for the warning. I'll have to be really careful then." He told her. "But, I hate to do this but I…I need to go and clear my head." He told her, sliding away from her. "Thank you for being honest with me though Rachel." Blaine said, looking at her. "I will also admit that I'm not as calm as I am acting…I'm bound to have a nervous breakdown when I get back to my room and it's probably a good thing that Nick is gone for the weekend too."  
>"I'm really sorry about this." Rachel said. "For everything that you'll have to deal with."<br>"Rachel, it's not your fault…we both had fault at this." He said, pulling out his wallet and dropping a couple bills onto the table. "Which is why I just paid for your meal." He said, sending her a smile as he grabbed his jacket. "I do have one request for you though."  
>"Anything…within reason." She told him.<br>"Next doctor appointment…"  
>"I'll call you with the date and time." Rachel promised.<br>"Thank you…I really want to be there for you…through everything."  
>"Thank you." Rachel told him. "Can that include when…I tell my dads?" She asked.<br>"Of course." Blaine answered without a moment of hesitation. "When do you plan to tell them?"  
>"Soon as possible but…not today…telling you was hard enough." The dark-haired girl said as she slid from her seat and pulled her jacket on.<br>"Just call me and tell me when." Blaine told her, giving the shorter girl a final hug before the two went their separate ways. They both had a lot to think about and Blaine was trying to figure out a way he was going to explain all of this to Kurt.

_Now, looks like Blaine's aware that he's in for a bit of trouble with Kurt. Now some people may think that Rachel was to quick to tell Blaine but let's take a minute and think about it. She clearly still has feelings for Finn and she's pregnant and she remembers about how hurt he had been to find out later he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby...she didn't want to be like Quinn and hide it so she found out and it took her a couple weeks to actually get up the courage but it's better than being half way through her pregnancy before admitting it. She's also aware that it's bound to cause problems with Kurt and she does feel bad for it because she does feel like it's her fault. Everyone read and review and maybe...just maybe you'll get another chapter sometime within the next twenty four hours. You guys have been awesome with the reviews and I love reading them. I've been trying to reply to every review that I get because I want to get your opinions and I am ALWAYS happy to answers any questions that you guys have and getting your suggestions and ideas. You never know, I just may take them into consideration as I am writing. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, this takes place the following day after the last chapter and it's not really drama-filled yet but I promise that  
>there will be drama-filled chapters to come. I'm actually fairly happy with this chapter because I think it gives you a bit more of a look about the baby issue and even Blaine's little problem when it comes to Kurt.<em>

Telling Blaine had taken a huge weight off of Rachel's shoulders but she knew that she wasn't in the clear yet. She knew that she still had to tell her dads and then the Glee club because she knew that she would need them at school when this got out. Though the one thing that really bothered her was that Blaine still had to tell Kurt about everything and she could already see the anger and hurt that he was bound to feel and take out on Blaine. Part of her wanted to tell the young male herself but Blaine had told her that it was problem to deal with. She was currently sitting in her bedroom and looking at her stomach as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that she really had a living person inside of her. She looked at the door as she heard her dads walking around the house and then she looked over at her phone. They hadn't said anything to her when she got home the day before after meeting Blaine. She had grabbed herself a quick bite to eat and then went upstairs and that has been where she was the entire night up until now. It was going on eleven in the morning and she had yet to actually face her parents. She sighed softly as she reached over and grabbed her phone so that she could call Blaine. She hoped that Kurt hadn't returned to Dalton yet and he could be able to get away and come meet her.  
>"Hello." Blaine's voice said after he answered the phone.<br>"Blaine, it's me…umm…I want to tell them." Rachel told him, hoping that he'd know what she met.  
>"Now?" He asked her.<br>"I need too." She told him softly. "I can't face them because I'm afraid that they'll know and hate me."  
>"They won't hate you Rachel."<br>"What if they do?" Rachel asked, her voice mixing with the unshed tears in her eyes.  
>"Hey now, they won't." Blaine told her. "They love you and will be there for you."<br>"I…I guess…I'm just…I need to tell them…I'm afraid that they will hate me and…I can't handle that."  
>"Alright, I'll be there shortly Rachel, and I will prove you wrong about them hating you." Blaine told her. "I promise, they <em>won't<em> hate you." He repeated before they ended the call.  
>"I hope you are right Blaine." Rachel said quietly as she forced herself to get up and went to get herself dressed and brushed her hair and teeth before running her hand over her stomach. Her stomach was still flat for the time being anyways but she knew she'd be showing before she knew it.<p>

It was far to soon for Rachel's liking when she heard the doorbell. It mean that Blaine was there.  
>"Hello Mr. Berry, I'm Rachel's friend, she called and asked me to come over." Blaine said, his tone that polite and charming way it always was.<br>"I did daddy." Rachel said, making her way downstairs where Hiram was standing in front of the doorway. "Is dad home?" She asked.  
>"Right here, is something wrong?" Leroy asked.<br>"I need…" She started.  
>"We." Blaine corrected.<br>"We need to talk." Rachel told them. "Come in Blaine." She said, leading the way over to the living room where she sat down next to Blaine as her dads sat down across from them.  
>"What's going on Rachel?" Leroy asked.<br>"Well…" She started, looking at Blaine for help.  
>"Rachel and I met at a party. I go to school with her friend Kurt." Blaine started.<br>"Kurt…that's the sweet gay boy that was being bullied?" Hiram asked.  
>"Yes." Rachel told them.<br>"We met, and you know how teens get drinking…I got Rachel drunk and when the games started…seven minutes in heaven turned into us…having sex." Blaine said, he had just put the entire blame on him and Rachel was seriously in shock.

Leroy and Hiram were silent as they looked at Blaine then Rachel and back to Blaine.  
>"You got my little girl drunk?" Leroy asked, his tone no longer kind.<br>"Dad, wait, he's lying to protect me." Rachel said. "Blaine, thank you but they deserve to know the truth." She said, before she looked back at her dads and went on to tell them everything; how she had thrown a party, let Puck break into their liquor cabinet and how he had replaced it. The she got up to the courage to tell them about the game. How both had been drunk and how things went from kissing to touching to sex. Then how that one time ended with her being pregnant.  
>"You're pregnant?" Hiram asked, looking at Rachel who's eyes were wet with unshed tears.<br>"Yes, I found out a couple weeks ago. I'm so sorry daddy." She said, hiding her face as her tears began to fall.  
>"I'm assuming it's yours?" Leroy asked, looking at Blaine.<br>"Yes sir. I told Rachel that even though I can't be _with_ her, I want to be _there_ for her."  
>"Why can't you be with her?" Hiram asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.<br>"He's gay and dating Kurt." Rachel said softly, wiping at her eyes. "It's not his fault, you guys trusted me and I let you down."  
>"You had a moment of bad judgment." Leroy told her. "Have you both accepted responsibility for this?"<br>"We have sir." Blaine told him.  
>"I want to carry it full term." Rachel said. "After that…we aren't sure yet."<br>"We'll figure that out when we get there." Blaine told her. "We'll figure it out together."  
>"You'll also have us behind you." Leroy said as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of Rachel as Hiram sat down next to her.<br>"You aren't…disappointed in me?" Rachel asked.  
>"No sweetheart, people make mistakes…" Hiram started.<br>"Our baby isn't a mistake." Blaine interrupted.  
>"It's not." Hiram agreed.<br>"What he means is that people don't plan for things happen and this is one of those times. You weren't planning to get pregnant and we can't blame you for that." Leroy explained.  
>"That doesn't change the fact that you threw a party when we trusted you." Hiram started. "You children are all underage."<br>"So…I'm grounded for that?" Rachel asked.  
>"Normally yes." Leroy told her. "Though I think we can both agree that you have learned your lesson and it won't happen again?"<br>"No sir, it won't. Being hung over was horrible." Rachel told them.

That ended the discussion about her drinking but it still left with constant questions and discussions about what they were going to do about the baby when it came. Leroy and Hiram were willing to help pay for everything and were making it clear that they wanted to be able to go to the doctor appointments as well. Rachel was just glad that her dads were willing to be so accepting everything, she knew how Quinn's parents had reacted and it had not been pretty. That had actually been one of her biggest fears and now that her dads were in the loop it relaxed her so much. She still had to tell the Glee club because she wasn't so sure about the dancing and if she had to run out like Quinn had she'd want them to know. She wasn't sure she would be able to follow the pattern and talk to them tomorrow even though this weekend she had ended up telling Blaine and her dads. Blaine ended up having to leave because Kurt had text and said that he was back and hanging out in his room with Nick and waiting for him. Blaine had left but told Rachel that if she ever needed anything he was a call away and he wished her luck with everything. He now had his own problem and part of him would love to stay at Rachel's with her dads as they discussed baby things and what they would do. Though even he knew that it wasn't set in stone that Rachel would want to keep the baby, they were teenagers and he wasn't sure if they would be able to do it. Kurt had filled him in that Quinn had gave her daughter; Beth up for adoption and Rachel had mentioned that Beth had went to her biological mother.

The drive back to Dalton went a bit to fast for Blaine's liking and he couldn't believe that he was actually going to be facing Kurt after finding out about the baby and then being there when it came out to Rachel's dads. He pulled into the parking lot and sent Kurt a text that he had just pulled into the parking lot and was heading inside. He made his way into the junior hallway and made his way to his room, only to be greeted by Kurt who opened the door and met him with a kiss.  
>"I missed you." Kurt told him.<br>"You were only gone for a couple days. Plus you had Finn, Carole and your dad." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, enjoying the fact that he had his boyfriend in his arms. Plus he knew that there was a chance that when he told Kurt the truth he'd lose this chance. He wanted to be like Rachel and tell him right away but Blaine couldn't do it, call him a wimp but he didn't want to lose Kurt, not yet.  
>"True, but it's not the same as you." Kurt said, as he pulled Blaine into his room and sat onto Blaine's bed as Nick looked at them from his own bed.<br>"He came and asked to wait, hope you don't mind." Nick told him.  
>"It's fine." Blaine said as he sat down and soon had Kurt's head into his lap. "I hope you didn't annoy my roommate to much." Blaine teased.<br>"I didn't, he got back shortly before I did. We were just discussing our weekend." Kurt told him. "What did you do for the weekend? You said you were staying here."  
>"Not much, I saw Rachel this weekend and she had to inform me again that we are cute together." He told him.<br>"I'm sure all the girls in New Directions would have said something similar." Kurt told him.  
>"Then I'm glad that I only met Rachel. She also told me if I ever hurt you the members of New Directions will hurt me." Blaine told her. "I'm not sure if I should worry since Finn made that clear too."<p>

Nick was listening and chuckled a bit as he listened to their conversation, causing both of them to look over at him.  
>"What?" Both Blaine and Kurt asked.<br>"I'm trying to decide if Blaine's afraid of your friends and step-brother." Nick told them, looking up when he heard someone knock. "It's open." He said, before someone opened the door and Jeff stuck his head in.  
>"So this is where my roommate is." Jeff said. "I should have known."<br>"You weren't in there and last I checked I didn't need you to baby-sit me." Kurt told him.  
>"What if I said Blaine asked me too?"<br>"Did you?" Kurt asked, rolling onto his back to look at Blaine.  
>"Nah, but it doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Blaine teased as Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm kidding Kurt." Blaine assured him as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair slowly, trying to make the boy stop glaring at him. "Come on, stop glaring at me." The darker haired male said as he leaned over to peck Kurt's lips but the boy rolled his head away.<br>"Nope." Kurt told him.  
>"Thanks Jeff." Blaine said, sending the blonde a glare. "Now my boyfriend is-" Blaine continued but he was suddenly cut off when Kurt sat up quickly and cut him off with a passionate kiss. "Teasing me." He ended as Kurt broke the kiss.<br>"You tease me, I can tease back." Kurt told him, giving Blaine an innocent smile.  
>"Mhm." Blaine told him, forcing himself to not freak out about Kurt's teasing. The boy had just been teasing, he wasn't angry at him.<br>"Something wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked, his eyes full of concern as he looked at Blaine.  
>"I'm alright." Blaine assured him as he ran his hands through Kurt's hair. "I didn't sleep to well last night, so I'm kind of tired." He told him, it wasn't totally a lie, he hadn't slept that well last night because of what Rachel had told him. He had kind of tossed and turned most of the night as he tried to wrap his head around what Rachel had told him.<br>"Then lay down and take a nap." Kurt told him as he sat up. "Then we'll go and get lunch together."  
>"I'd rather spend my time with you." Blaine told him as he pulled Kurt into his lap.<br>"Then…I'll lay down with you?" Kurt asked him.  
>"That's not appropriate." Blaine said.<br>"Jeff and I are going to play Halo so…we're in here if you guys want to lay down." Nick told him. "Then you can't do anything that's not appropriate."  
>"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.<br>"Yeah, go ahead and lay down guys." Jeff told him as he started the game while Blaine and Kurt settled down onto the bed; Blaine with his back against the wall and Kurt was laying with his back against Blaine's chest as their hands were laced and resting on Kurt's thigh and Blaine was soon asleep and even Kurt fell into a light sleep as the other two Warblers settled down to play a game in the room while their fellow choir members slept.

_Okay, now Rachel's dads both know and it seems like Blaine may be feeling a bit guilty about the entire thing but at the same time he's afraid to actually tell Kurt the truth. I will say that Kurt will be brought into the loop and I already have that scene planned out in my head. I can't say which chapter it is but I am aiming for sometime within the next...five chapters or so. Now I haven't decided this one way or the other but..._

_How many babies do you want there to be?  
>What gender do you want the baby (or babies) to be?<br>Do you want to see her miscarry or have a stillborn?_

_Now I haven't set anything in stone even though I do have ideas that I may or may not use. So review and tell me what you thought about the chapter and what you would like to see when it comes to the baby. I want to make it clear that just because you say something, it doesn't mean that it WILL happen but I DO want to hear your ideas._


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I took the idea that happened in 'Born This Way' and brought it up now, that's not saying that everything happens from that chapter but I wanted something to happen so I can get the idea I have in my head going. Also, I don't suggest trying to write when you are watching something that keeps taking your attention from your writing because you may get easily distracted and forget what you are writing._

Just like everyone had expected when Monday came around Mr. Schuester was already planning out their set list and everything for when Nationals came around. They were planning out their set list and then came the dancing which would be Mike's strong point but Finn was a different story. Rachel had been thinking the entire school day about the things that Blaine had said Saturday and was trying to get up the courage to actually talk to him. She had made a mistake and she knew it, she had hurt him and she felt terrible about it. Though she could also remember what Quinn had told her the day at Regionals about how she would be hurt.  
>"Okay guys, let's run that number again." Will Schuester said as they ended the number they had been practicing. "Finn move forward a bit so that you're in the line." He told him, correcting a couple people so they would stay in the line. "Alright, one and two and three." Will said as the piano started again for their number. Finn was never the best dancer but he had good vocals and Rachel knew that and she probably should have been paying more attention and she would have prevented Finn's arm from hitting her in the face and knocking her back onto the ground.<br>"Oh my gosh, Rachel I'm so sorry." Finn told her as he knelt down next to her.  
>"Rachel, are you alright?" Will asked as he knelt down next to her as he tried to move her hand from her face. Rachel was concerned about her nose and the baby. She had hit fairly hard and she didn't want to have harmed her unborn child and she knew that none of the members in Glee club knew about it.<br>"Y-yeah, my nose." She told him, as he took a tissue that Mercedes handed to her.  
>"Let's get you to the nurse." Will said, as he helped her to stand.<br>"I think I should go and get an x-ray." Rachel told him, call her overly worried but she wanted to make sure the baby was okay.  
>"I'll take her." Finn told him. "I am the one that nearly killed you with my horrible dancing."<br>"You don't need to do that." Rachel told him. "I'll call my dads."  
>"It's the least I can do, you can call and have them meet you." Finn said as he got the okay from Mr. Schuester and started to lead Rachel out of the choir room.<p>

Rachel was trying to think of an excuse but she couldn't think of something without giving away the truth. She allowed herself to be led out to Finn's car and while Finn got into the driver's seat she got into the passenger seat. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and nearly sent a text to Blaine but decided that she didn't want to risk Kurt seeing it. She looked at the time and then slipped the phone back into her pocket as she kept the tissue against her nose as she looked at Finn; she needed to follow through with what Blaine had told her but she wasn't sure if she could do it.  
>"Finn, why are you doing this?" Rachel asked him.<br>"I'm the one that hit you in the face."  
>"Yes but there are other people that could have taken me…" Rachel told her as she kept one hand up with the tissue against her nose and the other in her lap. She couldn't put her hand on her stomach like she did when she was at home or in the car with her dads.<br>"I'm just being nice and I want to know that it's nothing serious." Finn told her as he continued to drive.  
>"I'm sure my nose is fine, probably just bruised." Rachel told her, giving a small shrug. She didn't want to mention that there was a different reason she wanted to go to the doctors.<br>"You say that now and then it's going to be deformed or something." Finn told her, glancing at Rachel who was just shaking her head.  
>"It's not even hurting anymore." Rachel told her. "Plus I'm not even letting you come back with me." She informed him.<br>"Why not?" Finn asked, looking over at her.  
>"There are some things you don't need to know Finn." Rachel said lightly, and that was the last thing she said before they arrived to their destination.<p>

Getting out of the car, Rachel looked over at Finn who got out and headed over toward her. She said nothing as she headed inside and made her way up to the sectary; informing that she had been hit in the face and she may need x-rays. She also informed them that she was indeed expecting and she had been knocked off her feet. The woman nodded and told her to take a seat and someone would be right with her. She went over and took a seat in the waiting room as Finn sat down next to her.  
>"Well?" Finn asked her.<br>"They'll be right with me." Rachel told him as she looked out the door that was in front of her. She knew that she should probably informed Blaine but she decided that she'd only tell him if something was wrong. She didn't want to call him or text him and have Kurt there and if he hadn't told him yet she didn't want to be the one to tell him and have things blow up on Blaine when he wasn't expecting it.  
>"Rachel Berry." A nurse said, preventing Finn from saying anything further and she got up and looked at Finn who had stood as well.<br>"Stay here Finn." She told him, heading back with the nurse, unaware that the nurse had pointed to a room for Finn to go and sit in while they went to take care of an x-ray for her. Once the x-ray was done they let Rachel into the room they had told Finn to wait in. "Finn." Rachel said, she wasn't angry she was nervous.  
>"They told me I could wait here. I want to make sure that you're alright Rachel." Finn told her. "Please let me stay?" He asked.<br>"Fine." Rachel told him, knowing that he was going to be stubborn about the entire thing. She took a seat on the bed that was in the room and leaned back against it; thankful that it was folded upwards a bit. She let her hands rest on her stomach; a casual movement for someone who was sitting the way that she was.

The two teenagers didn't have to wait long and soon the doctor had made his way into the room.  
>"Hello Rachel." The doctor said as he came into the room with the results of her x-ray.<br>"Hello." Rachel said softly as she looked at the man as he went over to place the results up for them to see.  
>"Well, your nose <em>is<em> broken but it's a clean break." He said as he pointed at the area on the x-ray.  
>"Will it real correctly?" Rachel asked, afraid that she'll end up with it deformed like Finn had mentioned.<br>"It will heal just fine." He assured her. "Though if you are looking to improve it, I would recommend elective rhinoplasty after you give birth." The doctor said and his words made Rachel freeze and she saw that Finn done the same thing.  
>"I'll keep that in mind doctor." Rachel told him, wanting to get this over with so she could actually speak with Finn. She knew she should have said something when they were in the car. It was far to long for her to be allowed to go once she had been given a few instructions on how to take care of her nose. Once she had the okay and that her baby was alright, she was up and she followed Finn out of the room, grabbing his arm as he walked. "Finn." She said, causing him to stop.<br>"What?" Finn said, his tone sharp, clearly he was hurt about the fact that both of the girls he dated ended up pregnant and _not_ by him.  
>"I can explain, please I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you'd push me away like you did Quinn." Rachel told him.<br>"Depends, did you get pregnant by Puck too?" He asked.  
>"No…but I think that probably would have been better." She said quietly.<br>"Why?" Finn asked looking down at her.  
>"It's…Blaine's…" Rachel told him and she watched as different emotions went through his eyes.<br>"Kurt's boyfriend Blaine?" He asked her.  
>"Yes, I told him…but he's going to tell Kurt and I don't know if he did yet. You have to <em>promise<em> not to say anything to him." She begged him. She didn't want to be the reason that Kurt got angry at Blaine, though from what Blaine had said it was going to happen one way or the other but she remembered how Finn had acted when she had told him about Quinn. She knew that it hurt more to find out from someone else than the person that you cared for. "Think about how you felt when you found out that Puck was the father. She didn't tell you, I did." Rachel told him. "Let Blaine tell him…please…it was at my party during the game we were drunk." She said, she was begging him to not say anything.  
>"Fine, but he better tell him. I'm not about to let him hurt Kurt." Finn told her.<p>

Rachel was relieved, she was glad that Finn had agreed and she hoped that he kept his promise to not say anything. She didn't want Kurt to find out the way that Finn had, it would be worst to find out from someone else than to find out from Blaine. She also wanted to sit and talk to Finn about them but she was sure that right now it would be a bad idea. When they got into the car she reached over and took the keys; better now than never.  
>"I need those to drive." Finn informed her.<br>"I know." Rachel said, shifting a bit in her seat to look at him. "I want to talk…about us."  
>"There is no us." Finn told her, his words said without hesitation and they made Rachel flinch a bit.<br>"Finn, please I'm sorry about what happened with Puck. I wasn't thinking, I don't have feelings for him." She told him, trying to make him see reason. "Please…give me a chance and I'll prove it to you."  
>"Rachel, I can't lie ad say that I don't have feelings for you but…I can't just forget about what you did." He told her, as he looked over at her.<br>"All I'm asking is for one chance." Rachel told him, reaching over and slowly placing her hand on top of his. "Please…I don't want to go through this alone." She told him, before going silent as she waited for him to say something. He hadn't pulled his hand away so she was taking that for a positive reaction but that didn't mea he still wouldn't tell her no and push her away.  
>"I don't know if I can trust you Rachel. You knew that cheating on me would hurt me and you did it anyways." Finn told her quietly. "You're also pregnant by my brother's boyfriend."<br>"One chance Finn. That's all I'm asking for." Rachel told him, squeezing his hand softly.  
>"One chance." Finn said finally after a few moments of silence.<br>"Thank you." Rachel said as she leaned over and rested her head on his arm. "I really am sorry for kissing Puck. I felt horrible after it happened."  
>"Can I ask you something?" Finn asked her as he looked over at her.<br>"Sure."  
>"What does Puck have that I don't?" He asked.<br>"A mohawk." Rachel told him. "Otherwise you are the better option, you're loyal and not a player like he is." She told him. "He's a great friend but not so great of a boyfriend."  
>"If that's true then why did Quinn sleep with him and why did you kiss him?" Finn asked.<br>"I can't speak for Quinn and I can't give you a good excuse for myself…I can say that it was a stupid move on my part." Rachel told him. "That's why I wanted you to give me a second chance…I want to prove to you that I'm not going to hurt you like that again."  
>"This is your last chance Rachel…I won't be able to deal with it again if you cheat on me again." Finn told her.<br>"I won't, I promise." She told him and they soon had their eyes meet and she reached up to cup his cheek, slowly pulling him forward so that she could capture his lips with her own and thankfully he soon started to return the kiss.

The two soon broke apart and their eyes met and neither of them said anything for a moment as they just looked at each other.  
>"People are going to question if this baby is yours." Rachel said quietly.<br>"Are you going to tell everyone that it is?" Finn asked her.  
>"I think I want to keep it hidden for the time being…until Blaine tells Kurt." Rachel told him. "I don't want anyone going and blurting it out to him."<br>"How far along are you?" He asked her.  
>"About two months." Rachel told him, her hands resting on her stomach. She wasn't really showing but if she lifted her shirt up you could see that her stomach was bloated a bit. It could easily be passed off the fact she overate but that excuse would only work so long.<br>"Can I…feel?" Finn asked her.  
>"My stomach?" Rachel questioned and when she got a nod she took his hand and rested it on top of her stomach. "You can't feel anything though." She told him.<br>"I know." Finn told her. "I'm just glad that you were honest with me…and as mean as it sounds that was more than Quinn did."  
>"She didn't want to hurt you." Rachel told him.<br>"She hurt me more by lying to me." Finn said, pulling his hand away and resting his hands on the steering wheel. "I still have feelings for her though…just like I do for you."  
>"If you really want to be with her instead of me…tell me now." Rachel said quietly; afraid that he would really take the chance and go to Quinn instead.<br>"I choose you." Finn said, looking over at her. "Right now you were honest with me about…everything. You told me you were pregnant. Yes, it is a bit…hard to be dating someone that's pregnant when it's not mine but…that's only because of last year." He told her, his tone a bit hurt filled.

Rachel reached over and took his hand into her own as she laced their fingers together, and placed them in her lap.  
>"You'll have your own child Finn, I promise you that you will." She told him, that wasn't her agreeing to go and get pregnant again by Finn once she gave birth to this baby but maybe in a few years after the graduated and if they were still together then they would start their own family. Plus Rachel wasn't even sure what she wanted to do with this child, she wouldn't go and have it aborted; this was <em>her<em> baby. She would need to figure out with Blaine later what they were going to do, she had done the math and she would give birth early on in her senior year and that almost seemed like a lot of time but really it was only a matter of time before she would have a new little baby to take care of. Her dads had been willing to help out but this wasn't their responsibility, it was hers and Blaine's.  
>"I guess you are right." Finn told her.<br>"I am." Rachel told him. "Watch, in a few years you'll have your _own_ little bundle of joy to take care of. Until then you can…think of this one as your baby." Rachel offered.  
>"Do you know if you are going to keep it?" Finn asked her. "Or are you going to give it up like Quinn did?"<br>"I…I don't know yet…that's something that I'll have to talk to Blaine with." She told him. "We haven't really discussed anything that far along."  
>"I don't want to get attached to it and have you give it up." Finn told him. "I know it's not mine but…"<br>"I understand…you don't want to get use to it almost being yours and then Blaine and I give it up for adoption." Rachel told her. "Maybe instead of making it just something Blaine and I decide…maybe it's something the four of us decide…Blaine and I are the biological parents but if we're still with you and Kurt…maybe you guys can have a say in the matter…?" She offered. "I really don't want to hurt anyone Finn."  
>"I know Rachel." Finn told her. "Just take this one step at a time…you told Blaine, you told your parents I'm assuming?" He asked, getting a nod from her. "You told me and once Blaine tells Kurt we'll take it from there."<br>"I just hope he does before this gets out and Kurt gets hurt by this." She told him, closing her eyes as she looked away for a moment. "I almost didn't want to tell him…but I remembered how you had felt to learn the truth and I didn't want him to feel the same way." She told him. "That's also why I don't want Kurt to find out from anyone but Blaine."  
>"Talk to Blaine…I'll invite Kurt home this weekend and you can talk to him without the fear of Kurt being around. See if he told him and if he didn't then tell him to talk to him." Finn told her, partly unsure at why he was willing to help Rachel out like this.<br>"Really?" Rachel asked him. "Will you do that?"  
>"Sure, I can talk to Burt and my mom and see if they are willing to do another family weekend this weekend."<br>"Thank you Finn. Thank you so much." She said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she hugged the other male, wincing a bit when she accidentally bumped her nose on his shoulder. "Here's your keys by the way." She said, pulling away and handing him his key chain.  
>"Those would be useful to leave and go home." Finn said, looking at her before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on her cheek. "You know…Quinn is probably going to be jealous about this."<br>"I know…that's why I told you to tell me now if you want to be with her instead." Rachel told her. "I'll understand."  
>"Like I said, I chose you." Finn told her again before he started the car and pulled out of the clinic parking lot and headed in the direction of Rachel's house to drop her off first.<p>

_Well, looks like her secret is coming out more so. Finn now knows and it seems like he's willing to give Rachel a second chance. Let's see exactly how things plan out since he is once again dating someone that is pregnant and the baby is NOT his. Though he is the step-brother of the father's boyfriend and he is dating the mother, that's some sort of step-father/uncle relation right? Well, things aren't really overally complicated because there is still plenty of time for something to go wrong and for the relation between him and Rachel to end badly or even for things between Blaine and Kurt to end badly._

_So everyone please read and review and I'll try to keep up with an update a day. Remember the more reviews that I get the more likely I am to write and get updates up for you. I have other stories that I need to work on but I have so many ideas for this one right now I'm trying to get the chapters up before my ideas come to a halt and I can't update as quickly for you._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I took a while to get this update up but I think it's building up to some drama that will probably be in the next chapter and I have been using Glee itself for muse. I also own both season 1 and season 2 so I will be able to have plenty of muse! Plus for those who may not know (but I'm sure plenty of you do) is season 3 starts Tuesday! Though anyways back to the story, I hope everyone enjoys it and I'm sorry for taking so long._

Blaine headed out of his last class of the day and went next door to wait for Kurt to come out and join him. It was Friday and he knew that Finn had called Kurt and asked him to come home for the weekend so that they could do something as a family. He had yet to actually talk with Kurt about what was going on with Rachel and he knew that he needed to actually talk with him. He just couldn't bring himself to actually tell the young man anything because he was afraid of losing him. Though deep down Blaine knew that he was making that chance increase the longer it took him.  
>"Hey Blaine." Kurt said, slipping out and grabbing Blaine's hand, pulling the dark-haired young man from his thoughts. Kurt loved being able to hold hands with Blaine in the hallway and no one said anything about it.<br>"Hey." Blaine told him, giving the slightly taller boy's hand a gentle squeeze before they headed out toward the library. They normally ended up there for a bit to work on some sort of school work before they ended up going their separate ways or to one of their bedrooms. Most people would believe that since they were dating and in their rooms they were doing things but they had yet to go past kissing really. They had made out a little bit but it was more snuggling than anything. "What time are you leaving?" He asked, as they sat down across from each other at a table.  
>"Finn is going to come get me after Glee and then we're going to meet our parents for dinner." Kurt told him as he set his bag on the floor and leaned over to locate what he needed from it. "Are you going to stay here again?"<br>"Probably, my parents are normally busy." Blaine told him, though he knew that he would need to actually face his parents so that he could tell them that he was going to be expecting a child. They had been a bit unsure when he came out as gay to them but they had learned to accept it. Though the baby was going to be a different story probably, he was a junior in high school and he had his whole life ahead of him and here he was ruining it because of the fact he'd gotten drunk and things had went to far.  
>"Blaine." Kurt said, reaching out and turning his head a bit, the dark-haired boy had completely zoned out. "You alright?"<br>"Yeah, sorry about that." Blaine told him, giving Kurt a reassuring smile as he took his hand and pressed a light kiss to the boy's fingers and lowered his hand. "So…math…what do you have to do for it?" He asked, pushing the conversation toward something else.  
>"Review for a test on Tuesday."<p>

Blaine nodded his head as he reached out and took the book from Kurt and looked at him for a moment before looking down and opening the book to the chapter. He had wanted to tell Kurt but he had then chickened out. He made a promise that he would tell Kurt by this time next week. That gave him seven days to get up the courage to actually _tell_ him.  
>"Blaine, I need that." Kurt told him.<br>"I'm going to give you a problem." Blaine informed him as he picked up a pencil and wrote down a problem and then turned it over toward Kurt. "See if you can solve it." He had given Kurt a random problem from the chapter.  
>"Are you tutoring or quizzing me now?" Kurt asked as he took the pencil from Blaine.<br>"Both." Blaine told him. "If you are a smart boy then you can get a reward." He said, smiling at him.  
>"Oh?"<br>"Mhm, but…solve it first." Blaine told him as he looked through the chapter for a few other problems that he could use to test Kurt. He had his own homework but he'd work on it this weekend while Kurt was away or at least he hoped that was the case. He was already behind with his work because he couldn't stay focused on his school work. He had to do his homework that was due today as well as the stuff that he was given today.  
>"Am I right?" Kurt asked, turning the page around for Blaine to look at.<br>"You are." Blaine told him once he checked over the work and then the answer. "Would you like your reward now?"  
>"That depends." Kurt said, getting up and slipping around to sit down next to him. "What is the reward?"<br>"How about this?" Blaine asked resting a hand on Kurt's neck as he brought the boy forward to press their lips together. He was glad when Kurt returned, every time he kissed his boyfriend he was always expecting him to have figured out his secret and push him away. He let the book rest on the table as he rested his hand on Kurt's hip as he let his thumb rub over his hip bone, their lips moving together as one.  
>"Blaine…I should try to get something done before Finn comes." Kurt told him, pulling away.<br>"I'll help you when you come back Sunday if you don't get done with everything." Blaine said, pulling Kurt to him. He wasn't ready to go further with Kurt, but he wanted to be close with him for right now. "Let's go back to my room."  
>"Blaine…" Kurt said hesitantly.<br>"I won't do anything you don't want too." Blaine assured him, kissing the boy again. "I just want to spend time with you before you leave me again for the weekend."  
>"Alright." Kurt told him, giving in as he pulled away from Blaine long enough to put his stuff away.<p>

The pair headed picked up their bags and headed to Blaine's room where they let their bags fall to the floor near the door before they ended up kissing again. They hadn't been together long and Blaine had never planned to be like this but since he was sure that when he _did_ tell Kurt the truth he was going to lose him he wanted to make it last.  
>"I'm not sure what to think of this side of you." Kurt said, breaking the kiss so that they could catch their breathe. His cheeks were pink and his lips swollen but he knew that he couldn't really say that he hated it.<br>"Do you hate it?" Blaine asked, his hands resting on Kurt's hips.  
>"It's not so much I hate it, but it's…different." Kurt told him, pulling away so that he could lay down on the bed.<br>"I've never felt this way with someone before." Blaine told him, that wasn't a lie, he hadn't felt this way with Kurt before.  
>"I never thought that I'd like someone as much as I like you." Kurt admit softly, as he sat up as Blaine knelt down in front of him. "I…I don't know what I would do without you."<br>"I don't know what I would do without you either." Blaine told him, and that was when Blaine knew that he needed to tell him. He _needed_ to and he knew that but whenever he looked at Kurt and their eyes met he got lost for words. He needed to think of something but so far the only people that knew was Rachel obviously, Quinn, himself and Rachel's dads. Quinn hadn't told anyone as far as Blaine knew and he hadn't either and he knew that Rachel was worrying about everyone finding out so he wasn't worried about her telling anyone either.  
>"I think you'd do fine without me." Kurt said, sliding down so that he was in front of Blaine on the floor. "You are sweet, charming, caring, and handsome."<br>"I think you are describing you. You are a wonderful person Kurt and some days I don't believe that I deserve you." Blaine told him, which was kind of what he was thinking now. He knew that he really didn't deserve Kurt, not when he was lying and hiding things from him.

Kurt had opened his mouth to say something but his phone ringing pulled him from his thoughts. He crawled over to his bag and grabbed his phone from it and looked at the number.  
>"Finn." He informed Blaine as he answered it. "Hello." Kurt said, sitting on his heels as he spoke with his step-brother on the phone. "Okay, I'll meet you out front. Bye Finn." He said, hanging up the phone and putting it back into his bag. "Finn is on his way and I need to grab things from my room."<br>"Mind if I join you?" Blaine asked.  
>"You know you are more than welcome too." Kurt said, getting up and grabbing his bag and putting it onto his shoulder.<br>"Then let's go." Blaine said as they headed to the other boy's room. Blaine stayed back so that he didn't get into Kurt's way. He knew how his boyfriend could get when it came to clothes and fashion and he wasn't ready to deal with a annoyed Kurt. He didn't mind that Kurt was overly focused on fashion, it was what made him Kurt and right now Blaine couldn't help but smile as he watched him. He could easily stand there and watch Kurt for hours if he was given the chance.  
>"What are you staring at?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine as he gave him a small smile.<br>"You." Blaine said, not caring if he was blunt about it. "I'm just trying to figure out what I did to deserve such a perfect boyfriend."  
>"I've been asking myself the same thing….just to think if I hadn't been…bullied none of this would have happened." Kurt said, though Blaine instantly caught the offness of Kurt's voice when he mentioned what happened before he came to Dalton.<br>"Hey." Blaine said, moving over and wrapping his arms loosely around Kurt's waist. "Don't think about him. Think of us instead." Blaine told him, pressing a kiss to Kurt's head as the thinner boy's head rested on his shoulder as they stood there; just relaxing in each other's arms.  
>"I need to go and meet Finn. Text me later?" Kurt asked.<br>"Of course." Blaine told him, capturing Kurt's lips in a final kiss before he released Kurt so that he could grab the bag he was taking home and his school bag. "I'll see you Sunday."  
>"Okay." Kurt said, giving him a final smile before he headed out of the room and away from Blaine.<p>

Blaine had left the room right after Kurt; making sure the door was shut before he went back tohis own room. It was almost as if he hit a switch because as soon as he had walked into his room his phone had started ringing. He went over thinking that it may be Kurt saying he forgot something but instead it was Rachel. It had been a few days since he last spoke with her and he wondered if something was wrong. He amswered the phone and brought it to his ear.  
>"Hello." He said, lowering himself to sit on his bed.<br>"Hey Blaine." Rachel told her. "I…I need to know." She told him, her words confusing the Warbler a bit.  
>"Know…what?"<br>"Have you told him?" She asked, and he closed his eyes as he fell back onto his bed as he ran a hand through his hair making it curl as he wiped out some of the gel.  
>"No." Blaine said as a moment of silence. "I try and…I choke." He told her.<br>"You should…it's not going to get any better the longer you hold it off. If you wait until it happens…he's going to be heartbroken and I'm not responsible when his brother tries to murder you." She told him.  
>"Why would you be responsible?" Blaine asked. "Finn is…Finn."<br>"We're dating again…I…I told him." She said quietly.  
>"What?" Blaine asked, sitting up sharply. He had to have misheard her. "You told…Finn?"<br>"Well techincally the doctor did but…I told him that you were the father."  
>"You told Finn? He doesn't always think before he acts…and Kurt went home this weekend again." Blaine told her, this was bad. What if Finn let slip? Kurt would never speak to him again if he found out from someone else. He couldn't tell Kurt over the phone or in a text, that was just rude.<br>"I know he did, Finn said he'd have him come home. Why do you think I called right after he left, Finn texted me and told me that Kurt was in the car." Rachel told him. "He's not going to say anything but you need to tell him Blaine. I'm not being pushy but I don't want him to be anymore hurt than needed." She told him.  
>"I know." Blaine said softly, freezing when he a message came onto his phone. "Hang on a second Rachel." He said, pulling the phone away and pressing the message button on his phone.<p>

He had seen that the message had been from Kurt and he was a bit afraid of opening it. He was sure that Finn had said something and this was going to be the text to say that he was angry, they needed to talk or that they were over. He swallowed silently as he looked at the message, his eyes reading it twice before it processed.

_Miss you already. ):_  
><em>-Kurt3Blaine<em>

Blaine gave a small sigh of relief, that text message he could handle. It wasn't a break up text, or an angry text it was Kurt saying that he missed him.

_Miss you too._  
><em>-Blaine3Kurt<em>

He then put the phone back up to his ear so that he could continue his conversation with Rachel. He really needed to get up the courage and tell Kurt. He could act like he had courage but when it came to this and actually having to act with it; he had nothing.  
>"Blaine…you alright?" Rachel asked, breaking him from his thoughts.<br>"I'm fine, just trying to figure out how I could tell Kurt all this stuff about courage when I have none myself." He told her. "I know I need to tell him Rachel, I honestly know that but…I'm afraid of losing him." Blaine told her, he was slowly trying to come to terms that he was going to lose him and it was slowly getting easier to accept it.  
>"You don't know for a fact that you'll lose him." Rachel told him. Though she really could see where he was coming from, she could remember the entire thing between Quinn and Finn when she had gotten pregnant, and the father had been Puck and not him. "Blaine, take it from someone who witnessed this type of thing first hand…you need to tell him. Trust me, he's going to be upset, that's a given and he's going to be angry with you and me but it'll be better if it comes from <em>you<em>." She told him. "Promise me that you'll tell him when he comes back."  
>"I…I promise to try." Blaine told her. "I can't promise because I may choke but I made myself a goal to make sure I tell him at some point this week."<br>"I guess that's the best I'm going to get from you." Rachel told him.  
>"I'm sorry Rachel, I really am but…you have no idea how I feel about Kurt and how guilty I am for everything."<br>"Do you regret that you're having a baby? Or because I'm the one carrying it?" Rachel asked softly.  
>"I regret not being honest with Kurt from the start of this relationship." Blaine told her. "None of this with you is why I feel guilty…well mostly…I feel bad because you are giving me something he never can and I'm sure that's bound to get some sort of reaction." He explained.<br>"I know…though he could be a father to it too." Rachel told him.  
>"Do we even know what we are going to do after the baby comes?" Blaine asked her.<p>

That was something that had been on both teenagers minds, they had no idea what they were going to do when it came time to actually came and the baby was here.  
>"Do you want to keep it?" Rachel asked.<br>"Honestly?" Blaine asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"I do." Blaine told her. "What about you?"  
>"I don't want to just randomly give my baby away but…my dream…I don't want to be tied down yet." Rachel told him, her voice giving away exactly how she was feeling. "Does that make me an awful person Blaine?"<br>"Rachel, you're a teenager who's had the same dream for years…just because this happened doesn't mean that dream is going to change." He told her. "I honestly am willing to take care of the baby myself after high school if you wanted to leave….I just don't think it's fair to cut yourself out of the baby's life."  
>"Would you really?" Rachel asked him. "What about Kurt? What if he doesn't want anything to do with it?"<br>"I…I care about Kurt deeply Rachel, but this baby is my flesh and blood."  
>"I think we all need to sit down and discuss this because I know that Finn doesn't want to get close to it if I put it up for adoption…"<br>"No." Blaine said, cutting her off. "We aren't putting it up for adoption, I told you Rachel, I may not be attractive to you but I _do_ want to be there for you. I want to keep this baby and raise it." He told her. "I'm gay…I'm never going to be able to have another child…not unless I go for a surrogate…I don't want to lose this one."  
>"Most people would have a custody battle in a situation like this…I'm going to give you sole custody after the baby is born…I love this baby already but…I can't give up on my dream; not after I've worked so hard to get this far." Rachel told him, hoping he didn't think she was being selfish, she knew that she was a bit but Blaine would be a wonderful father.<br>"Just don't cut yourself out of our child's life…it deserves to know it's mother." Blaine told her.  
>"I wouldn't dream of it." Rachel said quietly. "Just…tell Kurt…you guys are so great together and I would hate to see things blow up because of this." She told him.<br>"I'll tell him…I'll work to gain the courage this weekend." He promised her.  
>"Good, and thank you Blaine." Rachel told him.<br>"For what?"  
>"For showing me exactly how great a father you are going to be. I wouldn't want to trust this child with anyone else." Rachel told him. "You'll be a wonderful father and I know that things will work out for you."<br>"I hope you are right Rachel." Blaine said, before they said goodbye and they hung up the phone.

_Well, Rachel has admit that she loves her baby but she loves her dream of going to broadway more. Blaine has told her that he wants the baby and Rachel has already agreed to that...how will Kurt or even Finn take to that? Will Blaine get up the courage to tell Kurt the truth or is he going to continue to hide it? Review and I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow or this weekend at some point._


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, this chapter is kind of short and a bit rushed but I blame the fact I was watching the Glee season 2 with my family when I was writing this. Though I think it'll work and help the plot line along a bit._

The weekend went by far to quickly for Blaine's liking and when Sunday came around he got a text from Rachel wishing him good luck for when he told Kurt everything. The dark-haired Warbler ran a hand through his hair that he had yet to gel as he looked at the text. He had yet to decide if he was really going to be able to tell the boy the truth. He sent a text to his boyfriend and told him to have Finn drop him off at breadstix and they would get dinner. Once it was set in stone he knew he had the day to find out how he was going to talk to Kurt. He sent another text and told Kurt to invite Finn and Rachel to come, it'd be his treat. He more or less wanted to make sure there were people around so Kurt didn't end up killing him. Once it was planned he laid down on his bed to focus on school work; or at least he tried to anyways. He had none of it done and it was already Sunday and if his grades slipped to far then he'd have more problems to deal with.  
>"Hey Blaine." His roommate Nick said, pulling him from his thoughts. He'd been staring at his textbook for probably the entire time and gotten none of it done.<br>"Hey." Blaine said, grabbing his cell phone to look at the time and decided it was a good enough time to get ready. "You'll have the room to yourself for a bit." Blaine said, putting his school books into his bag.  
>"Oh?" Nick asked, dropping his bag onto the floor.<br>"Yeah, I'm going to go get dinner with Kurt, Finn, and Rachel." Blaine told him, the members of New Directions were discussed by Kurt on more than once occasion so Nick just nodded his head. He knew that Finn was Kurt's step-brother and that Rachel probably was his girlfriend.  
>"So I'll see you guys when you come back then." Nick told him. "I'll just hang out with Jeff, Wes and David."<br>"Alright, have fun." Blaine told him as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out of his room and out toward his car.

Like Blaine expected he was the first person to arrive to breadstix and he went inside and sat down at a table as he waited for the others to get there. He got himself a glass of water when the waitress came but told her that he was waiting for a few others to come join him. He then sipped his water as he tried to get his stomach to settle down. He could perform in front of huge crowds but telling his boyfriend the truth was a different story.  
>"Hey." Kurt said, sliding in next to him.<br>"Hey Kurt, Finn, Rachel." Blaine said, looking at the other pair as they sat down across from them. He looked at Rachel's stomach and then quickly looked away from it. "How was your weekend?" He asked them.  
>"Good, I more or less focused on my homework." Kurt told him. "But it was nice to be at home with my family."<br>"Did you get everything done?" Blaine asked him.  
>"I did." Kurt told him as he took Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together on the table, he was glad that he was around people that weren't going to judge him for being happy with his boyfriend.<br>"So Blaine, anything that you want to tell Kurt?" Finn asked, looking over at him, he knew it was mean but he was tired of hiding things from Kurt. He had said when their parents got married that he'd have his back and hiding something like this was not having his back.  
>"No." Blaine told him, giving Finn a look that told him to be quiet.<br>"Is there something you want to tell me?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.  
>"Probably just that he missed you." Rachel told him, glancing over at Finn.<br>"Or that he got Rachel pregnant." Finn said, causing everyone to freeze.  
>"What?" Kurt asked, looking at Finn. "He's a virgin Finn."<br>"Actually, he's not." Finn said, looking at Blaine. "Admit it Blaine, tell my brother the truth."  
>"Blaine…tell him that he's confused." Kurt said, he looked at Blaine, his eyes begging him to tell Finn that he was wrong.<br>"Kurt…he's telling the truth." Blaine said quietly, he had wanted to tell him the truth and Finn had done that for him.

Kurt was shocked and he looked at Blaine and then he looked over at Rachel, a look of hurt and anger mixed in his eyes.  
>"I can't believe this." He said quietly as he ripped his hand away from Blaine. "I <em>can't<em> believe this."  
>"Kurt…" Blaine started as he reached his hand out toward Kurt.<br>"Don't touch me." He growled as he got up from the table.  
>"Kurt please…" Blaine told him as he got up to face him even as everyone started to look at them. "I was going to tell you but I was afraid of losing you."<br>"Well guess what, your fear came true because we are _over_." Kurt said before he turned and stormed out of the restaurant; leaving Blaine speechless.  
>"I'll go talk to him." Rachel said, getting up from the table.<br>"No." Blaine said quietly. "I deserve him being angry at me."  
>"Why did you do that Finn?" Rachel asked, looking at her boyfriend.<br>"He deserved to know."  
>"He deserves to hear it from <em>Blaine<em>." She told him. "Don't you remember how angry you got when _I_ told you about Quinn and she didn't?"  
>"Guys…stop." Blaine told them. "Please, don't fight, I'm not angry with Finn because he did what I had no courage to do."<br>"I'm still going to talk to him." Rachel said, walking out of the restaurant before either of them could have stopped her.

She stopped when she saw Kurt sitting on a bench outside, he was staring across the street and his bag was at his feet.  
>"Kurt?" She said softly.<br>"What?" He asked, his tone hard and cold. "Ready to boast about the fact that you finally won? You wanted him before Rachel, now you have him."  
>"I don't have him." Rachel said going over to sit down next to him. "He doesn't like me Kurt, it's <em>you<em> that he's crazy for."  
>"Yet you are the one he slept with."<br>"It wasn't planned." Rachel told him.  
>"Then why didn't he tell me that he wasn't a virgin? I told him that I was." Kurt told her, finally looking over at her.<br>"He made a mistake in not being honest, that's his biggest regret." Rachel told him. "Give him a second chance…Kurt you guys are a perfect match."  
>"We were a perfect match. He lied to me and I'm not going to go through the same thing that Finn did." Kurt told her as he got up and started to walk away from her. "You can also inform him that I'll walk back to Dalton. Though no offense Rachel, I don't want anything to do with you either." He said before turning and continuing to walk away; leaving Rachel standing there silent. She had horrible for everything that had happened; this was her fault that the two boys had broken up. She turned and headed back inside where she could see Finn and Blaine talking or at least that was what she was hoping it was.<br>"I didn't do it on purpose Finn." Blaine told him as he buried his face in his hands.  
>"Then explain how the hell it happened." Finn told him.<br>"Finn, stop it." Rachel told him. "Go find Kurt, he said he was walking back to Dalton."  
>"Alright." Finn said, pushing his chair back as he glared at Blaine before walking out of the restaurant.<p>

Now while Finn left the expecting parents to discuss everything he was going to look for his brother. He got into his car and went to look for his brother, finding him a block away and still walking in the direction of his school. He rolled the passenger side window down as he pulled up next to him.  
>"Kurt, get in the car." Finn told him. "Come on, I'm alone and I'll take you back to Dalton or home if you want." He said, waiting for Kurt to come over and get into the car. When his brother got into the car he saw that he'd been crying and he put the car in park as he reached over and pulled Kurt toward him.<br>"I really liked him Finn." Kurt said quietly; not pulling away from Finn as he reached his hand up and wiped at his tears. "How could he not tell me that he had sex before…I had told him that I was a virgin."  
>"I don't know Kurt." Finn told him.<br>"How can you date Rachel when she did the same thing that Quinn did?"  
>"Actually, Quinn got pregnant when she dated me…I wasn't dating Rachel when she did." Finn told him. "I know that it hurts but…things will get better."<br>"I don't know if I can stay at Dalton."  
>"Do you want to go talk to our parents?" Finn asked him. "We'll tell them about everything and see if they'll let you transfer back."<br>"They gave up their honeymoon, I can't tell them that I want to leave." Kurt told him, as he pulled away from Kurt and continued to wipe away the stray tears that escaped from his eyes. "I just…I don't want to be rude about your girlfriend but I don't want to see her either."  
>"I can understand that too." Finn told him. "I'm sorry you had to find out from me and not him."<br>"You did what he couldn't do." Kurt told him. "Take me back to Dalton please."  
>"Are you sure?" Finn asked him.<br>"Yeah…I don't _want_ to go back but…"  
>"Then you don't go back." Finn said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and calling home.<p>

Kurt looked over at Finn when he realized that he wasn't driving, he saw that he was on the phone and realized that he was calling the house. He said nothing as he rested his head on his fingers as he looked out the window. He didn't want to go back and face Blaine and he wasn't sure that he wanted to be able to face Rachel either. Though it wasn't her that should have told him the truth, _Blaine_ was the person that should have been honest with him from the beginning.  
>"Burt?" Finn said when his step-dad answered the phone. "I need to tell you something and it may involve Kurt transferring back…no he's not being bullied again." He assured him. "He found out that his boyfriend got Rachel pregnant…yes I knew about it." Finn told him. "I…I'm the one that told him because I thought he needed to know and Blaine wasn't going to tell him." He continued talking with Burt for a few moments before hanging up the phone and looking over at Kurt. "He says that you can transfer back if you really want too."<br>"I want too." Kurt told him. "I don't think I'm going to stay with Glee club though…I'm going to focus on just school." He told him.  
>"You love Glee club." Finn told him.<br>"I do but…I can't handle seeing her and knowing that she's giving him something that I never can." Kurt told him, that was the biggest thing that bothered him. He knew that he would never be able to give Blaine a child and Rachel was giving it to him instead.  
>"Alright…are you going to hate me if I'm dating her?"<br>"No, just don't expect me to speak to her." Kurt told him.  
>"Fair enough." Finn told him, he knew that he shouldn't be totally surprised that Kurt wasn't happy with either Blaine or Rachel.<br>"Take me home, please."  
>"Alright." Finn said as he sent a quick text to Rachel to see if Blaine would be able to give her a ride home and once that it was clear that he would he put his phone away and started the car before heading back to the house.<p>

_Well, Kurt knows about the baby he just wasn't told by Blaine but Finn and while Blaine doesn't seem to upset about Finn telling him, Rachel isn't to happy with him. Kurt also has said that he wants to transfer back so that he could get away from Blaine. He'll be stuck seeing Rachel but he decided that he doesn't want to be in Glee club even though he loves it. The next chapter will probably be when Kurt is back at McKinley and may even show a bit with Blaine now that Kurt left both him and Dalton._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, this is the next day when Kurt is back at McKinley. It's more or less a Kurt based chapter with a bit of Mercedes and Blaine mixed into it. Also the song in this chapter is 'I Miss You' by Incubus. I was listening to music and this song kind of fit me for Kurt as I got writing the chapter. So...if you want to listen to the song that Kurt is singing go look it up.  
><em>

The following day; Monday wasn't a normal day for anyone because the New Directions were glad to have Kurt back at McKinley but they were shocked when he told them that he wasn't going to be joining the Glee club again. They had been told that he had a bad break up with Blaine and things had happened that resulted in him wanting to transfer back. None of them knew the real reason behind his break up with Blaine or the real reason he had came back. He knew that he could easily tell them and leave Rachel to deal with the problems but that wasn't the type of person that Kurt was, he knew that if Rachel wanted them to know then she'd tell them. Karofsky hadn't attacked him yet but Kurt knew that the school day had only started for him and it would only be a matter of time before it actually started up. He had dropped back into routine at his old school and by lunch it was almost as if he had never left. He had gotten a text message from Blaine asking if they could talk but Kurt just deleted the message and turned his phone off and settled in for eating his lunch.  
>"Do you miss him?" Finn asked, pulling Kurt from his thoughts. His question actually caused the rest of the Glee club to look their way; curious to know his answer.<br>"I'd be lying if I said no." Kurt told him and that was the truth. He did miss Blaine but every time he looked at Rachel and his eyes fell on her stomach it just caused the pain to increase. She was giving him what he would never be able to give Blaine. "I'll see you guys later." Kurt said suddenly, standing up with his tray of food that he'd barely touched.  
>"You should eat Kurt." Mercedes said, causing Kurt to stop and look at her. "You're thin as it is and not eating is going to make it worse."<br>"Thanks for your concern Mercedes but…I'm just not that hungry right now." He said, giving her a small smile before tossing his tray away and then taking his bag and leaving the room.

Mercedes watched as Kurt walked out of the lunch room before she got up from her seat.  
>"I'm going to go talk to him." Mercedes told her.<br>"Actually…can you wait on that Mercedes?" Rachel asked, causing Finn to look over at her. "There is something I need to tell you guys."  
>"Choir room?" Quinn asked, getting a nod from Rachel.<br>"Here we go." Santana said as she headed out with Brittany.  
>"Don't listen to her." Finn said, taking Rachel's hand into his. "We'll be there for you." He assured her as they all headed to the choir room.<br>"I hope so Finn, I'm just afraid it'll cause problems once the father comes out." She said softly, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth as they headed to the choir room where everyone else had already taken a seat.  
>"Emergency meeting?" Mr. Schuester asked as he stuck his head into the room, causing Rachel to look back at him.<br>"Kind of." Rachel told him. "Do you have a minute?"  
>"Of course." The teacher told her as he came into the room and took a seat down near where Artie was sitting.<br>"What is this about Rachel?" Mercedes asked, clearly in a hurry to go and talk to Kurt.  
>"I figured that you guys deserved to know the truth." She told them.<br>"Truth about what?" Tina asked, as she pulled her gaze away from Mike and looked back at Rachel.  
>"Well firstly…I'm…expecting."<br>"Expecting?" Puck questioned.  
>"As in pregnant." Quinn stated.<p>

At Quinn's comment everyone started to talk at once saying how it wasn't possible and asking who the father was.  
>"Guys, stop." Rachel told them. "Let me finish."<br>"I just want to say that it's _not_ mine." Puck said. "That has happened only once."  
>"Is it Finn's?" Santana asked, causing everyone to look straight at Finn.<br>"It's not Finn's." Rachel told them. "He has been aware that I'm pregnant and he knew who the father was."  
>"Who is it?" Artie asked.<br>"It's Blaine." Rachel told them.  
>"Kurt's ex-boyfriend Blaine?" Mercedes asked, clearly not expecting to be told that.<br>"Yes. It happened at my party; before they started dating." She told them. "Though it is part of the reason that they broke up and Kurt refuses to join Glee club."  
>"I can't blame him." Puck told her. "Finding out that your boyfriend got a chick pregnant."<br>"Do you really have room to discuss things like that Puckerman?" Quinn asked him. "You got your best friend's girlfriend pregnant."  
>"I know and it was a mistake, Finn and I worked that out." He told her.<br>"Alright guys, let's not start an argument." Mr. Schuester told them as he rose to stand up. "How far along are you Rachel?" He asked.  
>"A couple months." Rachel responded. "I have been hiding it for a while now because I was afraid of telling everyone the truth."<br>"Well, you know that everyone here will help you through it." He assured her.  
>"Thank you Mr. Schue."<br>"Well if that's the only surprise that you have for us, I'm going to go find Kurt." Mercedes said as she got up from her seat.

When she got no response from anyone she headed out of the room and went to look for Kurt, finding him sitting in the auditorium in the far end of the room.  
>"Hey Kurt." Mercedes said as she sat down next to him.<br>"I'm not really in the mood to talk right now Mercedes." He said as he played with his phone case.  
>"I know that Blaine got Rachel pregnant." She told him; noticing right away the way Kurt flinched when she said it. "You really liked him, didn't you?" She asked.<br>"I never felt like this before." He told her. "It's not even the fact that she's pregnant…it happened _before_ we got together but we had already discussed the fact that neither of us had really been in a relationship." He told her. "I had been honest about…being a virgin." He said, lowering his voice as he spoke. "He never said that he was but he could have said that he _wasn't_." Kurt told her.  
>"When did you find out about it?"<br>"Yesterday, Finn blurted it out and then I told him that we were over. I can't handle being in a relationship if the other person is going to hide things from me." Kurt told her. "Am I overreacting?" He asked suddenly.  
>"You're hurt." Mercedes told him. "Not wanting to be near him is completely understandable."<br>"I know…though then I go back and think about it and I feel like I was so…overdramatic."  
>"You aren't overdramatic you are a diva like I am." Mercedes said. "I doubt I'd want to be near someone if I found out they were hiding the fact they were having a baby."<br>"Part of me wants to talk to him and work through this but at the same time I don't think I could face him without wanting to cry."  
>"Give it time Kurt, you said it happened yesterday?" She asked, gaining a nod in return. "Give it a week or two for you to calm down and figure out what you want to do."<br>"I guess you are right."  
>"I know I'm right. I also know that we'd stand more of a chance at Nationals with you." She told him.<br>"I don't know if I could handle seeing Rachel during practice." He said, brushing his hair away from his eyes.  
>"Music is a perfect way to describe how you are feeling." She reminded him, watching as a debate started in Kurt's mind.<p>

Kurt knew that Mercedes had a point, music was the perfect way to describe how you were feeling and he had heard a song on the radio on the way to school today. It was short but it said a lot in the two and a half minutes that the song was.  
>"Alright." Kurt told her, looking over at her. "I think I know a song that I'll use to 'audition' with today after school." Kurt said, knowing that he wouldn't be required to sing a song but he wanted too.<br>"Oh?" Mercedes asked. "What song?"  
>"Come with me and I'll show you." Kurt told her as he got up and headed to the computer lab with her where they located a computer in the corner of the room. He brought up a music player that wasn't blocked by the school and typed in the song and clicked play and then shifted away so that Mercedes could listen to it.<br>"I think that fits quite well Kurt." Mercedes told him. "I guess it's better then singing a hate song at Rachel."  
>"I have no reason to hate Rachel, she didn't sleep with him when we were dating."<br>"Then what do you have against her?"  
>"She's giving Blaine something that I can never give him." He said softly, looking over at her. "I'm a guy, I can't give him a baby."<br>"Adopt later on." Mercedes told him.  
>"That doesn't change the fact that now he'll have his <em>own<em> flesh and blood child."  
>"What if he wants another; this time with <em>you<em> later on? You two could adopt a cute little girl, I know you'd enjoy dressing her up in the latest fashion." Mercedes said, smiling when she saw a small smile form on Kurt's face. "Unless you plan to let your step-brother dress her…"  
>"No." Kurt said firmly. "Finn's wardrobe is based around sports. While that is alright once and a while, it's not okay 247." He told her, frowning as the bell rang to end lunch. "We better get to class."  
>"Let's go, and you better show up to Glee rehearsal after school." Mercedes said in a firm tone as they headed out of the lab and toward their next class.<br>"I will, I promise." Kurt said before he headed off to his class while his best friend went to her own.

The second half of the school day went by fairly fast and soon it was the end of the school day. Kurt had looked at his phone and saw another text from Blaine, it was an apology along with another request to talk. Kurt had thought about what Mercedes had said and he sent a reply back that told Blaine to call later; after Glee rehearsal. It probably wasn't exactly what Blaine wanted but it was all he was going to get from Kurt right now. He cared about Blaine, he really did and he knew the baby hadn't been conceived while they were dating but it was a combination between Blaine not being completely honest with him and admitting he wasn't a virgin and his jealousness toward Rachel for giving Blaine something that he couldn't give him. He knew that he couldn't focus on that right now though, he had promised Mercedes that he'd show up to Glee rehearsal and he needed to go now before she thought that he had taken off. He slipped his phone into his bag and headed toward the choir room where he heard everyone talking; Mr. Shuester probably wasn't there yet. He took a deep breathe before he stepped into the room, noticing right away that everyone had stopped talking.  
>"Am I…not welcomed?" Kurt asked, looking at everyone; including Rachel.<br>"Of course you're welcomed Kurt." Rachel said, meeting eyes with the boy for the first time all day.  
>"Thank you Rachel." He said as he went over to sit down next to Mercedes as Mr. Shuester came into the room.<br>"Alright guys, we need to get ready for Nationals." He told them as he placed some music on the piano and turned to face the group. "Kurt, welcome back." He said, catching sight of the young man.  
>"Thank you Mr. Shue." Kurt told him.<br>"Kurt has a song that he wants to sing." Mercedes said, causing everyone to look at him. "It's also a bit different then what he'd normally sing."  
>"Let's hear it then." Mr. Shuester told him, moving to the side as Kurt pulled some music from his bag and went up to the pianist.<br>"This is something I heard on the radio and it just kind of…jumped out at me." He told them before the music started to play.

_"To see you when I wake up_  
><em>Is a gift I didn't think could be real.<em>  
><em>To know that you feel the same as I do<em>  
><em>Is a three-fold, Utopian dream.<em>  
><em>You do something to me that I can't explain.<em>  
><em>So would I be out of line if I said "I miss you"?<em>

_I see your picture._  
><em>I smell your skin on<em>  
><em>The empty pillow next to mine.<em>  
><em>You have only been gone ten days,<em>  
><em>But already I'm wasting away.<em>  
><em>I know I'll see you again<em>  
><em>Whether far or soon.<em>  
><em>But I need you to know that I care,<em>  
><em>And I miss you."<em>

The members of New Directions clapped as he finished the song and he gave a small smile as he made his way  
>back to sit next to Mercedes.<br>"That _was_ different for you Kurt." Mr. Schuester said as he went back up to stand in front of them.  
>"Thank you." Kurt told them as he squeezed Mercedes hand as she rested her hand on his arm.<br>"Now, let's get back to discussing Nationals." The director said as he moved up to the whiteboard as discussion of the set list and who would sing what came into play.  
>"I think Kurt should sing the song he surprised us with today." Mercedes said suddenly, cutting everyone off.<br>"No, I don't think…" Kurt started. "I think Rachel's idea of original songs is a better idea." He did agree that it was a smart idea, New Directions had gotten past Regionals with them and he was sure they would get through Nationals with them; or at least get further than him singing the song he had sang at the beginning of the rehearsal.  
>"Alright then…" Schuester said, turning back to continue with the meeting, even though Kurt was only paying half attention. He was thinking about the call that he'd be having with Blaine later today. He was almost glad when he was free to go and he headed out of the choir room in front of Finn and Rachel who were discussing about doing a duet at Nationals.<br>"We sound great together." Finn told her. "We'd stand a better chance if we did one."  
>"Would we be able to write a good duet?" Rachel asked, she had a hard time actually getting a song out for Regionals.<br>"I have something that I started after Regionals actually…let's just say hearing your song…inspired me." He told her.  
>"Oh?" Rachel asked, clearly curious now as she batted Finn's hand away from her stomach. "Don't." She said, glancing around to see if someone knew.<br>"No one is here but Kurt and he knows already." Finn told her as he laced his hand with hers anyways.  
>"Still, don't." Rachel said, pulling away from Finn when they got outside. "My dads are here." She told him. "I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said, leaning up to peck Finn's lips before going over to her dads car.<p>

Finn and Kurt barely said anything on the way home and after saying hello to their parents Kurt had went upstairs to his room and barely got the door shut before his phone started ringing. He stared at the phone for a moment before forcing himself to answer it; laying down on the bed as he brought the phone to his ear.  
>"Hello." He said simply.<br>"Kurt…" Blaine started before trailing off.  
>"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt asked, feeling bad at sounding so cold to the boy.<br>"Kurt, I'm sorry. I had wanted to tell you…" He started before Kurt cut him.  
>"It's not just the fact Rachel's pregnant." Kurt told him. "You knew that I was a virgin, I was <em>honest<em> with you and you never told me that you weren't."  
>"I know and I'm sorry. I should have told you that I had sex with Rachel. I screwed up and because of that I lost the most important thing to me."<br>"You'll have a baby in less than a year." Kurt reminded him. "Something that _I_ could never give you."  
>"Is…is that what this is about?" Blaine asked, after a moment of silence.<br>"This is about you not being honest with me." Kurt told him simply, not wanting to admit the truth.  
>"I'm sorry Kurt, please…let me prove it to you." Blaine begged him. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."<br>"I thought you were the same thing about me." Kurt said quietly, looking down at his bedding. "You'll have a kid soon though, you don't need me."  
>"I <em>want<em> you though." Blaine told him. "I also want you to tell me the truth." He told him. "Are you angry that I didn't tell you I wasn't a virgin or because I'm having a baby with Rachel?"  
>"I'm not angry that you're having a baby." Kurt said, his tone a lot sharper than he intended.<br>"Are you jealous of her?"  
>"I have to go Blaine." Kurt said, hanging up the phone before the boy could say something else, he was jealous and he knew that when the baby came Blaine would realize that he didn't need him anymore.<p>

_Alright, looks like there may be more of a reason behind why Kurt is acting the way that he is. He's not so much angry at Blaine or Rachel (even though the whole not being honest thing is still a smalll reason) it's because he's jealous of Rachel for giving Blaine something that he can't. So everyone please read and review and I'll try to get a new chapter up ASAP for you. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, I got another chapter up quickly, I'm sure my readers are thrilled about that. This is continuing from the last chapter so it's still based around Kurt but it's also filling in my plot for probably my next chapter when I bring Blaine and Rachel back in as larger characters. That will also make more sense as you read the chapter so, hope you enjoy.  
><em>

Kurt had turned his phone off so that he wouldn't have to deal with any text messages when it came to Blaine. He didn't want to talk to the other male, not right now anyways. He tossed his phone onto the bed when he got up and headed out of the room and downstairs where he grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen.  
>"Kurt, are you alright?" Carole asked as she came into the kitchen. "Finn said that you were quiet on the way home."<br>"I'm fine." Kurt told her, not wanting to bother her more than he already had since she married his father. They had given up their honey moon in order to send him to Dalton and he had left because of a bad breakup.  
>"Finn told us that Rachel told your friends that she was pregnant by Blaine." She said, noticing the flinch that Kurt gave as she mentioned it.<br>"She did." Kurt confirmed as he sat down at the table, his fingers trailing over the sides of the glass; not looking at his step-mother.  
>"You know, talking to Finn might be a good idea. Remember how Quinn got pregnant by Noah last year when she was dating Finn?"<br>"This isn't the same." Kurt told her. "I have no reason to be angry at Blaine for getting her pregnant, we weren't dating at the time."  
>"Then what is the real reason you're upset?" Carole asked him, trying to get some sort of information out of the boy. Burt had asked if she would be willing to talk to him and that is what Carole was doing.<br>"I'm…jealous of Rachel." Kurt said softly, looking over at Carole. "She's giving him something that I _never_ can."  
>"Then why are you taking it out on Blaine?" Carole asked.<br>"He wasn't completely honest with me." Kurt told her. "He had learned I was a virgin and he never thought of mentioning to me that he wasn't."  
>"So you found out yesterday that he hadn't only had sex but he got her pregnant?" Carole asked, gaining a nod from him. "Has he apologized for it?"<br>"He told me that he was sorry about not telling me about the baby and that he never told me about having sex with Rachel." Kurt told her. "He also has told me that he doesn't need me but he _wants_ me…"  
>"Do you believe him?"<br>"I…I don't know…" Kurt told her. "I…I miss him, I had never felt this way about anyone before and I never thought it would hurt this much."  
>"I think you need to talk with him, face to face and you <em>both<em> need to be honest with each other." Carole told him.  
>"I have been honest with him." Kurt argued.<br>"So does he know that while you're hurt about him not being completely honest with you, you're more or less jealous of Rachel for giving him something you never can?" She asked, looking at the young man at the table.

Kurt was silent for a moment as he played his step-mother's words through his head, she did have a point, he was angry about the fact that Blaine wasn't being completely honest and here he was not being totally honest with Blaine either.  
>"Well?" Carole asked as Kurt stayed silent.<br>"I guess you are right." Kurt said quietly as he looked down at his glass. "I'm angry that Blaine wasn't completely honest with me and here I am doing the same thing."  
>"Now, why don't you give Blaine a phone call and ask him if he wants to come for dinner this weekend, I think that should be plenty of time for you to think of what you want to say to him." Carole told him, it sounded like a suggestion but when Kurt looked at her he realized that it wasn't a suggestion but it was something he <em>was<em> going to be doing.  
>"Alright, Friday alright?"<br>"Friday is perfect, if he doesn't want to drive back to Dalton he can stay the night in Finn's room." She told him.  
>"He's not staying the night." Kurt told her.<br>"I don't remember giving you the choice, it was Blaine's choice." Carole said, standing up from the chair and heading out of the room; leaving Kurt sitting at the table stunned, as much as he had come to love Carole like a mother, it still was not always pleasant having two parents instead of one.  
>"I'll call him when I go back up to my room." Kurt promised, as he continued to sip at his water before he got up to just dump it; figuring now would be better to call and invited him compared to later. Though he didn't really want to call so he settled for sending Blaine a text message.<p>

_Carole told me to see if you want to come to dinner Friday.  
>-Kurt<em>

_Does that mean you don't want me to come?  
><em>_-Blaine3Kurt_

Kurt hadn't been expecting a response quite that fast and looking at Blaine's signature that hadn't changed even after yesterday had him thinking. Did he want Blaine to come on Friday? Part of him wanted to say yes but then the side of him that had been controlling the way he acted said no.

_If you come maybe we can actually talk.  
><em>_-Kurt_

_I'll head that way after school._  
><em>-Blaine3Kurt<em>

So it was settled, Blaine was going to be coming for dinner Friday and it meant he had four more days to figure out how he was going to talk to him. Part of him wanted to just take him back and forget about everything but Kurt couldn't shake that feeling of not being needed or wanted anymore when the baby came. Blaine and Rachel would take care of the baby and they wouldn't need him or even Finn anymore. They'd be pushed to the side like they didn't matter and the more Kurt thought about it the more he realized that he wasn't the only one that was going to be hurt in the long run of this.

He got up and headed to Finn's room and raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped when he heard that Finn was talking to someone on the phone.  
>"I thought you weren't going to make any decisions right away." Finn said as he paced around his room.<br>"I'm sorry Finn." Rachel said, the phone was on speaker and Kurt was able to make out exactly what she was saying. "You know my dream is move to New York and aim to try and make my dream come true and Blaine already told me that he'd take the baby and raise it himself."  
>"It's only himself because he hurt Kurt." Finn told her, grabbing the phone before the conversation could continue and his brother and parents heard the conversation.<br>"You don't think I feel bad about that Finn?" Rachel asked, now where only Finn could hear. "If none of this would have happened, they would still be together."  
>"This isn't your fault Rachel, Blaine wasn't honest with him so he deserves to have Kurt angry at him." Finn said, turning his head when he heard footsteps take off from near his door. "Rachel, I'll call you back, I think Kurt overheard."<br>"Which means he knows Blaine is taking the baby." Rachel said. "Tell him that I believe he'd make a wonderful parent and that he is one of the very few I'd trust with my baby."  
>"I will." Finn told her, before he hung up the phone and got up to go and talk to Kurt.<p>

Finn set his phone on the end table and headed out of the room and down the hall to Kurt's room.  
>"Kurt?" He asked, knocking on the door.<br>"What do you want Finn?"  
>"Can we talk?" Finn asked, reaching down to try and turn the doorknob which he was surprised to find that it actually opened for him. "How much of the conversation did you hear?"<br>"Enough."  
>"Did you hear that Blaine agreed to take care of the baby on his own?" Finn asked, getting a sharp nod from his step-brother. "Did you hear that Rachel said you'd make a great parent too? Or that you'd be one of the few people she'd trust with her baby."<br>"No." Kurt said, looking over at him. "Why would she say that?"  
>"She knows you and she knows that you and Blaine are meant to be together and the child would have a stable home and wouldn't need to be bounced around between parents." Finn told her, as he sat down on the bed in front of Kurt. "Tell me the truth, if things wouldn't have ended between you and Blaine and you guys were together when the baby came…would you have treated the child horrible because it belonged to Rachel?"<br>"Of course not, it's a child and it didn't ask to be born." Kurt told him.  
>"If you guys were to work things out would you hate it because it belongs to Rachel?" Finn questioned.<br>"I know what you are trying to do Finn. This isn't just because of the fact Rachel's pregnant, Blaine was single when it happened, it's…I'm jealous of her because she's giving Blaine something that I can _never_ give him." Kurt told him. "I'm angry about that, I'm a guy and if Blaine ever wants kids I can't give that to him."  
>"Last I knew he was gay too." Finn told him. "If it hadn't been for the alcohol he'd never would have been able to have children of his own."<br>"He will though and that's something I'll never be able to give him if he wants another one." Kurt told him.  
>"Adoption, I'm sure you guys would have adopted at some point in the future anyways." Finn told him. "If Blaine is getting sole custody then you could adopt the baby when you turn eighteen and it would be yours by anything but blood." Finn pointed out.<br>"I guess." Kurt said softly, trying to think of what Finn was actually saying. "Ask your mom if Rachel can come Friday, I think on top of Blaine and I talking, we need to have a discussion of what is going to happen with the baby."  
>"I think Rachel's covered that, it's going to Blaine." Finn told him.<br>"I know, I just want us to actually sit down and talk things out…mainly because if things work out between Blaine and I then she's going to more or less be doing what her biological mother did." Kurt pointed out.  
>"True, I'm sure mom will agree to it, I'll ask her and then call Rachel and see if she wants to come." Finn told him. "Does this mean that you're going to be honest with Blaine and tell him that you're jealous of Rachel being able to give him a baby?"<br>"I think I'll have to if I want us to be able to get past everything." Kurt told him, and he knew that he would, he had no right to be angry at Blaine for having sex with Rachel. Though he knew he needed to talk with Blaine about his real fear if he wanted things to work out between them; Kurt was unconfident and he knew it. He also knew that he needed to tell Blaine the entire truth too and come Friday, he would.

_Alright, looks like Kurt is slowly being honest with everyone about the real reason he was so upset. Let's hope that he can be honest with Blaine and the two of them can work things out. Finn has found out that Rachel is giving sole custody to Blaine and while he may be slightly hurt by it he's accepting it. Is there a chance that Kurt is going to adopt the child when he turns eighteen? Which will then make Finn an uncle and Burt and Carole grandparents, though let's remember that Blaine told Rachel he doesn't want her to disappear from the baby's life he wants her to be around so it can know it's mother. Read and review and I'll try to update ASAP, even though it may not be as quick as this one was. I'll try to update sometime this weekend! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, here is another chapter, it's more or less a bit of a filler because nothing entertaining or dramatic really happens in this. It's more or less Finn/Rachel/Blaine/Kurt interaction. It's kind of short and I apologize for that. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer._

Friday night seemed to arrive almost to fast for any of the teenagers that were going to be there and it seemed almost to quickly before everyone was seated around the table at the Hudson-Hummel household. Burt was sitting next to Carole who was seated next to Kurt who was next to Finn who was next to Rachel who was next to Blaine and then the circle repeated. No one had really said anything since dinner began and Kurt had looked at Blaine once the entire time. He had barely touched his food which had become a normal thing the past week which worried not only Carole and Burt but Finn as well.  
>"Eat Kurt." Carole said softly, noticing how little the boy had actually ate.<br>"I'm finished." Kurt told her, moving to get up.  
>"Kurt you need to eat more." Burt said, looking over at the boy. "You may not eat like the horse Finn is but that is to little even for you."<br>"If I get hungry later dad I'll eat." Kurt assured him, he was more or less a bit unsure of how to actually talk to Blaine about everything. He had headed to the kitchen, not seeing that Rachel had gotten up and followed him with her own plate.  
>"Kurt?" She asked, causing the boy to turn and look over at her.<br>"Yes Rachel?"  
>"I was curious if Finn told you what I…told him to tell you Monday." She told him, she hadn't said anything to Kurt in school. He showed up to Glee and normally stayed as far away from her as he could.<br>"Told me what?" He asked her.  
>"That you'd be a great parent." She told him, taking a step closer to him. "I know that you're angry…jealous that I'm giving him what you can't but…just because you can't give him a <em>child<em> you can give him a partner to take care of one." She told him.  
>"What did Finn tell you when he invited you today?" Kurt asked.<br>"He asked if I wanted to come to dinner."  
>"I told him to invite you, I think you, Blaine, Finn and I should sit down and figure out exactly what is going to happen when your baby comes." Kurt told her. "I…I just need to find a way to tell Blaine that we need to talk, privately first."<br>"How about I ask you to join me outside for a little bit?" Blaine asked, appearing in the doorway with Finn.  
>"How…how long were you there?" Kurt asked, looking at the two of them.<br>"Since you asked Rachel what I said to her when I invited her." Finn told him. "You go talk with him and Rachel is going to come with me while our parents take care of the dishes." Finn said, reaching out and taking his girlfriend's hand. "Both of you be honest with each other now." Finn told them, looking at Blaine and then locking eyes with Kurt for a minute.

Once Finn and Rachel had walked away, Blaine looked at Kurt who looked away quickly.  
>"Let's go get some air." Blaine told him, forcing himself to keep his hand to his side while Kurt walked past him and led the way to the door. "So should I start or do you want to?"<br>"I should." Kurt said, stopping and looking at Blaine. "I've been upset that you weren't totally honest with me and I've been doing the same thing." Kurt told him as he tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. "I'm jealous of Rachel."  
>"Why?" Blaine asked, not admitting that since their phone call that was the conclusion he had come up with.<br>"I'm a guy Blaine." Kurt told him. "As much as I…get picked on for being feminine and able to sing as high as any girl…I'm not a girl and I can't…give you a baby."  
>"I don't care that you can't give me a baby. Kurt, I'm <em>gay<em> so if you could give me a baby I wouldn't date you." Blaine reminded him. "Rachel's giving me a child, something that is going to be part of me but that doesn't mean I don't want you." He told him, reaching out and forcing the other boy to look at him. "I want you in my life Kurt, I want _you_ to help me take care of this baby."  
>"I'd screw up taking care of a baby. I'm seventeen…"<br>"You're only a few months younger than I am." Blaine told him. "I don't want to lose you Kurt, you make me feel complete and I do _not_ want to lose you." He said, looking at Kurt right in the eyes. "I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you when you were with me."  
>"I'm sorry too." Kurt said quietly. "I should have been honest with you about being jealous and afraid that you'd decide you didn't need me."<br>"I do need you Kurt, I need and want you more than anyone in the world." Blaine said, his hand slowly trailing up to rest on the side of Kurt's neck. "I don't want anyone else but you to raise a baby with."  
>"Even though I'm bound to screw up." Kurt told him.<br>"We'll make plenty of mistakes…together." Blaine said, leaning forward and capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss and was glad when he felt Kurt respond.

It was almost like history was repeating itself, it was like the moment when they had first kiss but this one wasn't full of nerves but full of emotion and feeling. Kurt broke the kiss first and he then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck; silently glad when he felt Blaine's arms around his body.  
>"Does this mean that I get another chance?" Blaine asked softly.<br>"Only if you'll give me one."  
>"Of course." Blaine told him, tightening his grip on Kurt as the two stood there in the front yard for a moment.<br>"Does this mean I don't have to kill him now?" Finn asked, sticking his head out of the front door, causing the pair to pull apart.  
>"You don't need to kill him." Kurt said, pulling away but was stopped as Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Though, I think we do need to all sit down and talk about the baby." He said, squeezing Blaine's hand before leading the way inside and upstairs to the bedroom. "Mine or yours Finn?"<br>"Yours is fine." Finn told him, following behind the two boys with Rachel's hand in his own. Blaine settled near the head of the bed and pulled Kurt down next to him while Rachel and Finn took a seat at the foot of the bed.  
>"I think the first thing to make sure is if it's set in stone that Blaine is going to get sole custody of the baby." Kurt stated.<br>"Blaine agreed to raise the baby so I can continue to live my dream and go to New York, he understands that it's been my dream for years and I can't give it up." Rachel told him.  
>"I did agree to take care of the baby, with the help of you." Blaine said, leaning toward Kurt at the end of his statement.<br>"I know you did." Kurt said, leaning away from Blaine a bit. "How far along are you Rachel?"  
>"I'm eleven weeks today." She told them, pushing away Finn and Blaine's hands when they reached toward her stomach. "Stop that you too."<br>"I'm just trying to bond with my child." Blaine told her.  
>"You don't need to touch her stomach constantly." Kurt told him, grabbing Blaine's hand and lacing their fingers together.<br>"Kurt?" Rachel said, looking at the step-brother of her boyfriend. "I don't know if Finn told you but…you would make a wonderful parent and you are one of the few people I would trust with my child and I want my baby to have a stable home and not have to be bounced around homes in order to be with it's parents…even though it wouldn't be yours blood wise, would you consider actually adopting and making you it's parents legally?"  
>"You know how much that makes you sound like Shelby?" Kurt asked, causing Rachel to give a small smile.<br>"I know, though I have already been told that I'm not allowed to keep myself from the baby's life." Rachel told him. "Blaine told me that I need to play an active part and…I want to be, even if it's not a daily thing."

Rachel knew that she was doing something similar to what her own biological mother had done and while she knew that she also knew that she wasn't going to be doing the _same thing_ as she did. Shelby had signed a contract saying that she wouldn't have contact with her until she was eighteen but Rachel was just more or less playing a surrogate for Blaine and Kurt, she was giving her baby to them but she was still going to be around for the child to know.  
>"Would you want to adopt?" Rachel asked when Kurt never actually answered her question. He looked at Blaine and then looked back at Rachel, before he gave a small nod.<br>"I'd be honored." Kurt told her, smiling a bit when she carefully moved forward so that she could sit on his other side.  
>"You'll make the perfect…mother figure." She teased, causing Kurt's cheeks to blush.<br>"I'm a guy Rachel." Kurt told her.  
>"Who is probably more feminine than half of the student body at McKinley." She told him.<br>"It's what I love about you though." Blaine told him as he slowly took his boyfriend's hand and rested it on Rachel's stomach. "This little bundle of joy will love it too." He said softly, as he rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.  
>"My next appointment is next week." Rachel told him. "I'd love it if you both were to come with."<br>"I feel like a…fourth wheel now." Finn said slowly.  
>"You can come too Finn." Rachel said, reaching out toward the other male and taking his hand. "While you may not be the father you are going to be an uncle."<br>"I guess that is better, I get to spoil the little one before sending it home." Finn said teasingly as he looked over at Blaine and Kurt.  
>"We'll just have to make sure when it gets older it stays away from uncle Finn." Blaine said, a lot more relaxed now that things were starting to look up. He had Kurt back and maybe he'd be able to actually focus on his grades.<br>"Blaine, I just realized something." Rachel said suddenly.  
>"What?"<br>"We've told my parents about the baby, what about yours?" She asked.  
>"My parents?" He questioned, unsure if he actually had heard her.<br>"Yes, your mom and dad."  
>"I…I haven't told them. I haven't spoken with them recently…" Blaine told her. "Though I can already imagine they probably won't be totally happy about this."<p>

_Okay, looks like it's planned that while Blaine is going to be the biological dad, Kurt is going to be the other parent, it's kind of replaying a moment with Shelby when it came to Rachel but she's been told to not block herself out of her child's life. I also mentioned how far along she is, it's about May so Nationals will be coming up within the next...couple chapters and then we'll spend some time during the summer before be bring up the new school year. I also have decided what the baby (or babies) are going to be and what the name(s) are going to be. So everyone read and review and I'll try to get another update up within the next week (maybe sooner)._


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay this chapter is kind of choppy and I apologize for that because this week has been fairly stressful for my family. We spent most of Monday in the hospital with a relative who was dying and at around 10:30 that night he passed away. Then on Wednesday we had the service and tomorrow (Saturday) we will be having a family get together. I made this chapter fairly long (about 3,800 words) and it's a bit of a filler chapter leading up to the next possible drama filled chapter._

Rachel was the first one to break the small silence that had overcame them after Blaine's comment about his parents not being happy.  
>"What do you mean?" Rachel asked him; her hand already going to rest on her stomach as she spoke.<br>"I just mean they probably won't be to happy their seventeen year old son is giving them a grandchild." Blaine told her. "Though they aren't going to change the fact that I _want _to raise this baby." Blaine assured her, they were not going to change his mind.  
>"I hope they don't treat you the same way that Quinn's parents treated her." Finn told him.<br>"If they do, he stays here." Kurt said, looking at Finn. "I'll talk to our parents."  
>"I don't know if they will kick me out but they not be quick to accept it." Blaine told them. "I think the sooner I tell them the better, they're bound to get mad that I didn't tell them as soon as I found out."<br>"Do you want to tell them tomorrow?" Rachel asked. "I'll come with you."  
>"I'll come too." Kurt told him. "Finn?"<br>"Of course, you seem to be all but family at this point." Finn said, meaning since Kurt was discussing adopting the baby, that would make Blaine family then.  
>"Thanks guys." Blaine said, looking over at Kurt for a moment before squeezing the boy's hand lightly.<p>

They four look over at the door when they heard someone knock on it and then Carole stuck her head inside.  
>"Blaine, Rachel are you two staying here tonight?" She asked.<br>"Is it alright?" Blaine asked.  
>"Of course, Finn and Kurt both know the rules if you guys stay." She told him.<br>"Rachel sleeps in here with me." Kurt said.  
>"While Blaine has to sleep in my room." Finn added.<br>"I'm guessing your parents have given you the talk often?" Blaine asked them, causing Carole to laugh a bit as she headed out of the room; leaving the door partly open this time.  
>"After my dad walked in on you sleeping in here after Rachel's party, he's made it quite clear." Kurt told him.<br>"You're dad walked in? That probably caused a lot of problems." Blaine said, though his cheeks had turned red at the remembrance of actually sleeping in Kurt's bed.  
>"Obviously he assumed the worst and now I'm sure he thinks something <em>did<em> happen." Kurt told him. "Though he seems to forget that I'm still a virgin…actually the only virgin." Kurt said, his own cheeks turning a small shade of pink.  
>"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Finn told him. "You don't want to turn into someone like Brittany, Santana or Puck."<br>"No." Kurt agreed. "I don't."  
>"I think it's cute." Blaine said, leaning over and letting his lips trail along the boy's cheek.<br>"You think everything about me is cute." Kurt pointed out.  
>"That's because everything about you <em>is<em> cute." Blaine told him.  
>"Dude, that's my brother." Finn said, looking away. "Tone it down some dude."<br>"Sorry." Blaine said, chuckling as Kurt moved away from him to sit next to Rachel.

Rachel giggled as she wrapped her arm around Kurt; glad that they were working things out and he no longer seemed to hate her.  
>"I think you boys need to go." Rachel told him. "I want to talk to Kurt about the things for the baby."<br>"Shouldn't I be here then?" Blaine asked.  
>"Nope, it's between us, the <em>mothers<em>." She said, causing Kurt to groan and buried his face into his pillow. "Alright, the mother and the daddy." She corrected. "Now the dad and uncle need to leave."  
>"We're going." Finn said, getting up. "Let's go Blaine, leave Kurt here to deal with the hormonal girl."<br>"Alright." Blaine said, leaning down and lightly bumping Kurt's head with his arm. "Kurt." He said, waiting for the boy to look up before he pressed a kiss to the boy's lips. "I'll tell you goodnight now." He told him.  
>"Night." Kurt said, returning the kiss.<br>"I guess I'll do the same." Finn said, leaning down and capturing Rachel's lips with a kiss. "Night." He told her.  
>"Night Finn." Rachel told him, watching as the two boys finally left the room and she got up and shut the door before bouncing onto the bed next to Kurt again. "Tell me your true thoughts of adopting the baby." Rachel told him. "Do you <em>want<em> to do it?"  
>"I want to but then at the same time I'm worried about being a parent." Kurt told her. "I have nothing against you Rachel, yes I was hurt at first because he hid it and part of me was sure you were after him again."<br>"I don't want him, he's a good friend but that's all he is." She told him.  
>"He's a friend who is the father of your baby." Kurt told her.<br>"Yes, but he's going to be the one raising it with you." She told him as she laid back onto his bed.  
>"Do you really think that I'll be a good father?" Kurt asked her.<br>"I think you will be great." She told him, sitting up again as she looked over at him. "You need to have confidence in yourself Kurt."  
>"It's hard when everyone bullies me at school. If I can't take care of myself…how am I suppose to take care of a baby?" Kurt said, leaning back as he looked at the ceiling.<p>

Rachel looked at him for a moment before she forced him to sit up and she moved to sit in front of him so they were looking at each other.  
>"Well first thing first you won't be taking care of the baby by yourself. You'll have Blaine, who is crazy about you." She told him. "Second you don't need to be alone, think about it, the football players in Glee went up against Karofsky and we all understood that you were safer at Dalton. You came back because of Blaine but you don't need to run again just because you guys worked things out. You have friends that care about you, let us <em>help<em> you."  
>"You can't get involved in anything and the others don't need to get in trouble for protecting me." Kurt told her. "I just need to blend in and maybe it'll stop."<br>"So you're going to change yourself?" Rachel asked. "Is that what you want to show your baby Kurt? That they need to hide who they are?" She asked, noticing the shock look on Kurt's face when she called it _his_ baby.  
>"No, I don't want to set an example that you need to hide yourself." Kurt told her.<br>"Then let your friends be there for you." She told him. "With the Karofsky issue and the baby issue."  
>"I guess you have a point Rachel, I can't set an example that you need to hide yourself to just make everyone else happy. You need to know who you are and embrace that."<br>"Exactly, you're gay Kurt embrace that. If everyone else is to thick headed to accept that then it's on them." Rachel explained, glad that she had gotten him to see sense. Everyone in New Directions knew the type of person that Kurt was and the person he was going to try and change to was not him. He needed to embrace who he was and not change in order to please everyone else.

After they had ended that discussion, Rachel was ready to go to bed; the baby took a lot out of her and she normally went to bed by nine the latest. Kurt hadn't been sleeping the past week and agreed that sleep sounded like a plan, he went into his bathroom and shut the door to give Rachel privacy to change as well. He went through his normal night time routine after changing and then left the bathroom to let Rachel use it as he got settled into bed. Once Rachel was settled the light went off and the two of them were asleep fairly quickly and were actually the first two in the house to be asleep. They were also the first to wake in the morning; or technically Kurt was and had time to get dressed and ready for the day by the time Rachel started to stir.  
>"Morning." Kurt said, as he stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair.<br>"Morning." Rachel said as she tossed her legs over the bed to get up, resting her hand on her stomach.  
>"You alright?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Rachel.<br>"Just felt little flutters from the baby moving." Rachel said, a small smile on her face. "Only a matter of time before you'll be able to feel it kick." She added.  
>"Then after that we'll be able to hold it." Kurt told her. "Do you and Blaine want to know what the baby is?"<br>"I think that's something you and Blaine need to decide. Do you want to know?" Rachel asked him.  
>"Kind of but then at the same time I don't." Kurt told her. "I think I want to know so names can be decided and we can stop calling the baby an 'it'." He told her. "We'll have to see what Blaine thinks first."<br>"We'll ask when the guys decide to get up." Rachel said.  
>"I'll go peek in while you get dressed, then we'll go see if my parents are awake." Kurt said, heading out of the room; closing the door behind him while he headed down to his step-brother's room. He carefully opened the door to look in and found Finn asleep in his bed while Blaine was still out in a sleeping bag on the floor. He carefully let the door shut and went back to his room; knocking softly but not opening the door. "They're still asleep Rachel, I'll meet you downstairs." He told her, getting an okay before he headed downstairs where he found a note from his parents saying that his dad had went into the shop and Carole had been called into work early. So that meant they were on their own, he looked at the time and saw it was only about seven-thirty and his dad had probably went into work when Carole had which wasn't that uncommon.<p>

Kurt had been looking around the kitchen to decide what to make, he loved cooking and could always be found in the kitchen helping his step-mother when she was making a meal. Rachel joined him shortly after he had come down and stood in the doorway to watch him.  
>"What are you in the mood for?" Kurt asked, figuring that Rachel's dads weren't going to expect her home anytime before noon.<br>"I don't really know."  
>"How about I make some pancakes and you cut up some fruit?" Kurt suggested, looking over at her.<br>"That sounds good." Rachel said, as she came more into the kitchen.  
>"Grab some fruit from the fridge." Kurt told, reaching up and grabbing a cutting board and placing it on the counter along with a knife and a few bowls before he went to grab ingredients for pancakes. Rachel and Kurt got talking about different things as they worked on breakfast; Glee club, school in general, their boyfriends, and even the baby. Rachel had moved over near the stove with a plate for the finished pancakes and was standing to the side while Kurt cooked, trying to get over the awe that he seemed to be such a good cook.<br>"I'm impressed Kurt, you seem to have quite a talent in the kitchen." She told him.  
>"After my mother passed away, I took over the cooking." He told her, jumping a bit when he felt arms wrap around him. "Blaine!" He squeaked, once he realized who it was.<br>"Yes?" Blaine asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck.  
>"You saw him didn't you?" Kurt said, looking at Rachel.<br>"I did." Rachel confirmed. "I decided to let him sneak up on you."  
>"Mhm…breakfast is almost done. Is Finn awake?" Kurt asked, looking back at his boyfriend.<br>"He was when I came downstairs." Blaine confirmed, moving away when Kurt nudged him.  
>"Then go set the table." Kurt informed him, grabbing plates and handing them to Blaine as he grabbed syrup and butter from the fridge.<br>"You are definitely parent material." Blaine said lightly as he turned and went over to the table.  
>"Is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine as he placed the butter and syrup down and dodged around Rachel who was bringing the fruit in.<br>"Not at all." Blaine assured him, looking at Finn as he came into the room. "Morning Finn."

Finn nodded as he hugged Rachel and gave her a kiss as he looked at the pancakes as Kurt carried them in.  
>"Looks good bro." Finn told him.<br>"Thank you Finn, go ahead and sit down you guys and help yourself while I grab the juice from the fridge." He told them, surprising himself at how easy he was taking over the parental role, it seemed like a family and honestly he realized this is what it would probably be in six months or so. He grabbed glasses and sat them on the table along with the orange juice before sitting down at the table.  
>"Since Kurt made breakfast, I think someone else needs to clean up." Rachel said, looking between Blaine and Finn.<br>"It's fine Rachel, I don't mind." Kurt told her.  
>"No, no, I agree with her." Blaine told him. "You shouldn't have to do <em>everything<em>." The dark-haired man said as he rested his hand on top of Kurt's. "I'll clean up after breakfast."  
>"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, letting his thumb run over the back of Blaine's fingers.<br>"Positive." Blaine told him, as the four of them started to eat. "You did agree to come with me today to tell my parents, the least I could do is help clean up after you made breakfast."  
>"You guys sound like a married couple." Finn said, after swallowing a bite of pancakes.<br>"We do not." Kurt said, though his eyes had dropped to his plates.  
>"You kind of do." Rachel agreed.<br>"Shush Rachel." Kurt told her, not looking up as he spoke.

Thankfully Finn and Rachel had dropped the comment about Kurt and Blaine sounding like a married couple, though Blaine had seen the way the two had kept exchanging looks for a few minutes afterwards. He said nothing though because Kurt had refused to look up from his plate since he had looked down. He was more or less focused on how the talk was going to go with his parents. He had barely ate one pancake but hadn't wanted to seem rude and not eat at all since Kurt had cooked. When everyone had finished he started to take care of the plates with the help of Finn after he had ushered Kurt and Rachel to the living room explaining that they would do it themselves.  
>"You alright dude?" Finn asked, nudging Blaine with his arm as the shorter male washed and rinse the dishes before he dried and put them away.<br>"Just thinking." Blaine told him, handing a plate to the other male.  
>"About you and Kurt, the baby, your parents…?" Finn asked, naming the first few things that had popped into his head.<br>"A little of all three, mainly my parents." He told him. "I'm not sure how they are going to react and I don't want them to insult Rachel or Kurt."  
>"Well you'll have all four of us there so you won't be alone." Finn assured him. "Like I said before, you are more or less family at this point since the discussion of Kurt adopting the baby came up."<br>"Do you think that's a smart idea?" Blaine asked, resting his hands on the edge of the sink as he looked over at Finn.  
>"Do you have plans to break up with him?" Finn asked.<br>"No…I don't want to see myself without him." Blaine admit softly.  
>"At least you've known each other for a few months, Sam gave Quinn a promise ring after knowing her for…six weeks or so." Finn told him. "She mentioned that to me and I was kind of shocked."<br>"Six weeks? That's kind of…quick." Blaine told him.  
>"A bit." Finn agreed. "They didn't really work out though, if you recall the party Sam was with Santana."<br>"They work out?"  
>"Not really." Finn told him as they wiped up the water before they headed into the living room where the other two were sitting and flipping aimlessly through channels.<p>

Blaine went over and sat down in the chair before gesturing for Kurt to come over and then he pulled Kurt down into his lap while Finn sat down next to Rachel and the four settled down with a random movie that was on TV.  
>"Comfortable?" Blaine asked, resting his hand on top of Kurt's legs, as his other arm wrapped around the boy's waist, holding him close to him.<br>"Very much so." Kurt told him as he relaxed into Blaine's arms, feeling his step-brother's eyes on him. "Finn if you're glaring at Blaine, then we'll go in my room and I'll _lock_ the door." He warned.  
>"I'll tell Burt." Finn told him.<br>"Could you prove it?" Kurt asked, glancing back at him.  
>"I have a witness."<br>"I didn't see anything." Rachel said, looking at Finn as he looked down at her. "I'm not getting between the bickering that you and Kurt seem to enjoy doing."  
>"That's brothers for you though." Blaine told Rachel; who gave a small nod in agreement.<br>"Would you rather we were trying to rip each other's heads off?" Kurt asked.  
>"No babe." Blaine said, glancing at the clock, almost wishing that it'd go a bit faster, the sooner it was a decent hour the sooner they could go and he could get telling his parents over with. "What time do you guys want to leave?"<br>"How long does it take to get to your place?" Rachel asked.  
>"About forty five minutes from Dalton." Blaine told her.<br>"It takes about a half hour to get to Dalton from here." Kurt added. "So maybe hour and a half?"  
>"Probably, that's the reason I stay at Dalton normally." Blaine told them. "It's less of a hassle during the school year."<br>"That is a huge hassle." Finn agreed. "I thought that going to get Kurt took a while, it was an hour to leave school, go get him and then come home. We didn't normally did home until five-thirty."  
>"At least your mom is nice to start dinner for us so it's done normally around the time we get home." Kurt reminded him. "She could have waited until we got home before starting anything."<br>"True." Finn told him.  
>"So if we leave about nine thirty, we'll get to your place about eleven or so." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.<br>"Does that mean it's set, we'll leave about nine thirty?" Blaine asked.  
>"Sounds like it." Rachel told them. "I'll give my dads a call about ten or so and tell them I'll be home later today, that I'm going with you to tell your folks Blaine." She told him, not seeing them having a problem with it, Blaine had come with her to tell them it was only fair to go and do the same thing.<p>

When the time came to leave, Rachel made sure she had used the bathroom since her need to urinate had increased since she got pregnant and she didn't want to have to make everyone stop on the way there. Blaine had agreed to drive and because of that Finn had agreed to ride in the backseat with Rachel so that Kurt could ride in the front with his boyfriend. The ride to Blaine's place had started out very silent with Kurt gently trying to urge his boyfriend to talk to him while they drove. Rachel had ended up asleep with her head on Finn's arm and he was more or less remaining quiet so they weren't all talking at once and woke the pregnant teen up.  
>"Kurt, I'm alright. I'm just thinking." Blaine tried to assure him as he reached over to grab the boy's hand, squeezing it gently. "I mean it's not going to be simple to explain to my parents that I'm gay yet I'm giving them a grandchild."<br>"You'll have us." Kurt told him. "You aren't going to be alone." He reminded him. "Don't shut me out Blaine, I know I did that to you but…" He started.  
>"Enough of that." Blaine said, cutting him off. "That is a different story, you had every right to be mad at me and you can ask Rachel, I had expected it."<br>"I still should have let you explain yourself." Kurt said softly.  
>"It's over, let's move on." Blaine said, bringing Kurt's hand up so he could kiss the back of that since he was driving.<br>"Alright." Kurt told him. "I am sorry though."  
>"I know, just like I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you." He told him, glancing over at him as he gave the other male a small smile. "So we both have done things we regret but we're both moving on." He told him. "Together."<br>"Together and that's the reason you have us coming with you to tell your parents." Kurt told him, resting their hands on Blaine's leg; so that the other male would be closer to the wheel if he ended up needing to grab the wheel quickly. 

_So please read and review everyone and I'll try to get another chapter up ASAP. I love writing because it relaxes me but there are times that I just don't have the urge to write. The next chapter will obviously take place when they arrive to the Anderson residence and that is bound to be a fairly interesting interaction. If I can stay focused today I'll try to update again or sometime this weekend, depending on how things work out._


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright, I had planned to get this up earlier, but sadly things did not work out that way. I had this mostly written for the longest time and I just finished it and am finally getting around to post it. Also, Blaine's parents names are made up by me and I do have ideas for the next few chapters which will take place during the rest of the school year._

It was a bit closer to eleven thirty when Blaine pulled in front of his house; because of the fact that Rachel had needed to stop to use the bathroom and walk around a little bit because she was starting to get cramps from being stuck in the back seat. Blaine had squeezed Kurt's hand lightly before releasing the other boy's hand as they made their way up to the front door. He reached one hand up to knock and it was only a few moments before his mother answered the door, a bit shock when she saw her son and a couple other kids with him.  
>"Blaine." Bethany Anderson said, opening the door a bit further. "This is a surprise."<br>"Hey mom." Blaine told her, his fists clenching a bit at his sides, not sure how she was going to react to this. "Is dad around?"  
>"He's in his office, come on in. Bring your friends inside." Bethany said, stepping aside to allow for the four high school students to step into the house before closing the door.<br>"I need to talk to you and dad." Blaine told her, glancing around at the familiar house, he may not be here anytime but for the summer but this was still his home.  
>"I'll go get him, go ahead and take your friends to the living room and get them something if they want it." Bethany told him before leaving the four alone.<br>"Over here." Blaine told them, as he led Kurt, Rachel, and Finn into the living room before gesturing for them to sit down. "Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." He told them as he sat down on the couch with Rachel and Kurt on either side of him as Finn squeezed down next to Rachel. That would leave the loveseat in the room open for his parents to sit down on.  
>"You're tense." Kurt murmured softly to him; running his hand over his boyfriend's shoulders lightly.<br>"I'm just a bit nervous, I'm alright." Blaine assured him, gently shrugging Kurt's hand away.

Blaine looked over at the doorway when his parents made their way in. His father was almost like an older version of Blaine, and he looked at the four on the couch as he sat down next to his wife on the loveseat.  
>"Your mother says that you need to speak with us Blaine?" Jasper Anderson said as he looked over at his son.<br>"Yeah, I'm not quite sure how to…say this though." Blaine told them, which was true, how was he suppose to tell his parents that he had gotten a girl pregnant.  
>"How about you just tell us the truth." Jasper told him.<br>"I got Rachel pregnant." Blaine said, deciding to just come out and say it.  
>"Excuse me?" Jasper asked, not sure if he had heard his son correctly.<br>"You got who pregnant?" Bethany asked. "Who is Rachel?"  
>"Me ma'am." Rachel said softly, looking between the two adults.<br>"I thought you were into boys Blaine." Jasper told him, though it was clear he was looking for good news and knowing that his son had finally come to his senses.  
>"I am." Blaine told him. "I'm actually dating someone."<br>"It happened at a party…" Rachel said, though she went silent when Jasper looked over at her and she decided that she'd remain quiet.  
>"Explain how this happened Blaine." Jasper told him, his tone leaving no room for argument.<br>"Well, I was invited to Rachel's for a party and a friend of hers broke into her parents alcohol cabinet and we all got drinking and then when games started…an innocent kissing game turned into…more." He told them, unable to prevent a flinch when his father's eyes turned cold.  
>"That explains the phone call we got from Dalton last week when they told us that your grades have been slipping. You've been out fooling around and not only throwing away your education and money that we spent to send you there but you're throwing your future away." Jasper told him, surprising the other teenagers the way that he was speaking toward Blaine.<p>

Blaine was silent, having grown up and learned that when his dad was on a roll like this it was best to just remain silent and just let him go.  
>"Mr. Anderson it's not just Blaine's fault." Rachel spoke up, causing his parents to look over at them both.<br>"Jasper, think of it this way…he's seventeen but at least he is having a child that could hopefully carry on the Anderson last name." She told him softly.  
>"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Jasper asked, looking over at Rachel.<br>"Not yet sir." Rachel told him. "I…I was leaving that choice to Blaine and…his boyfriend." She said, unsure if Blaine wanted his parents to know that it was Kurt who he was dating.  
>"Blaine?" Jasper asked, looking at his son.<br>"I…I haven't discussed it with Kurt yet." Blaine said, finally giving in and taking his boyfriend's hand and lacing their fingers together.  
>"This is your boyfriend?" Bethany asked, looking over at Kurt.<br>"Yes." Blaine said. "This is Kurt, and he's actually going to be the one to help me raise the baby."  
>"What are <em>you<em> going to be doing?" Jasper asked, looking over at Rachel.  
>"Dad, I agreed to take care of the baby and Kurt already is planning to adopting the baby when he turns eighteen." Blaine told him, knowing exactly what his father was thinking about. He wasn't approving of two guys taking care of a baby.<br>"I think they already planned everything out." Finn said, speaking for the first time.  
>"And who exactly are you?" Jasper asked, his eyes now locked onto Finn.<br>"I'm Kurt's brother." Finn told him, deciding to not mention that he was dating Rachel because he know how that could be taken and it could cause her more problems.  
>"Well, no offense to your brother but I would rather my grandchild is taken care of here." Jasper told him.<br>"Is that because you don't think we could handle it or because we're gay?" Kurt asked.  
>"I have nothing against you or my son being gay, I just don't think two teenagers could handle the responsibility of taking care of a baby." Jasper told him.<p>

Blaine knew that even though his father was saying it was because they were teenagers, he knew it was because they were both gay.  
>"I'll be eighteen when the baby is born; an adult who is capable of making his own decisions." Blaine told him. "When this baby comes, I'll make sure that you have <em>no<em> say in what happens with this child."  
>"Then you can find a way to provide for the child and find a way to pay for your education next year." Jasper told him, anger starting to slip into his voice. "I'm not paying good money for school when all you are doing is throwing it away." He said, raising up to stand so that he towered over the four that were sitting.<br>"Then don't pay for it." Blaine told him, he wasn't overly surprised by his father's reaction.  
>"Jasper…" Bethany said, reaching her hand up toward her husband.<br>"No Bethany, I don't care if we transferred him because he was being bullied. I'm not paying good money for him when he's throwing his life away because he's having a kid." Jasper said, heading out of the living room; stopping in the doorway before turning back to face Blaine. "You can get your stuff and get out. You'll be eighteen in September; like you said you'll be an adult. I'm sure your _boyfriend_ will let you stay with him when the school year is over." Jasper said, before leaving the room and leaving the students and Bethany alone.  
>"I'll talk to him…" Bethany started, but Blaine shook his head.<br>"No, mom it's alright." Blaine told her, lacing his fingers with Kurt's when his boyfriend grabbed his hand.  
>"You two are really happy together…aren't you?" Bethany asked, looking between her son and his boyfriend.<br>"I'm happy with him." Blaine said, looking over at Kurt.  
>"I can be a witness that Kurt's happy with him." Finn said, watching as Kurt's cheeks started to burn red.<br>"He's the only reason I'm not letting dad get me down." Blaine said, looking back at his mother. "I better do what he wanted though, I doubt he'll want to come back and see me still here." He told her.  
>"I can't believe that he's doing this." Bethany said softly, hugging her son when he moved from next to Kurt to sit next to her. "I don't want to push you away…I want to see my grandchild…please." She said softly.<p>

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, showing him that because of the plans for him to be the other parent he was getting say in this.  
>"Please." Bethany begged softly, looking over at Kurt.<br>"I would hate to see the baby grow up without knowing you." Kurt told her.  
>"Thank you." Bethany told him. "Thank you so much." She said, looking over at Blaine. "Do you have another number I can reach you? I have a feeling your father will turn off your phone as soon as he can."<br>"Do you have pen and paper?" Kurt asked. "I'll give you my cell number."  
>"Yeah, right here." Bethany told him, handing Kurt a small pad of paper and a pen as he quickly wrote down a number and handed it back to her. "Thank you." She told him. "I have to say that while my husband doesn't agree I think you are perfect for my son."<br>"You don't know me Mrs. Anderson." Kurt told her softly.  
>"You make Blaine happy, that's enough for me to know that you are perfect for him." Bethany told him.<br>"I better listen to dad though. I'll pack up the stuff I _need_ and the rest he'll toss if he's trying to erase me from his life." Blaine said, raising from the loveseat.  
>"I'll make sure it gets into storage for you." Bethany told him.<br>"Thanks mom." Blaine told her, looking over at his friends. "I'll be back down."  
>"Mind if I join you?" Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend, reaching out and taking Blaine's hand when the young man reached out toward him.<br>"I won't be grabbing much." Blaine told him as they headed upstairs to his room; this allowing Kurt to get a small look at what Blaine's childhood life was like.  
>"Grab what you want, you can leave some of your stuff at my house if you want." Kurt told him, running his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand.<br>"I don't want to impose on your family." Blaine told him, opening the door to his room; it was an average size room but it decorated in a way that Kurt could easily see as Blaine.  
>"You won't be…think of it as payment for helping me explain to my dad that he's going to become a grandfather." Kurt told him, sliding his arms around Blaine.<br>"I just hope your dad doesn't do the same thing mine did." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck.  
>"He won't." Kurt told him. "My dad and I only had each other for a long time, he may not be <em>happy<em> at first but he'll come around and I can almost guarantee that Carole will get him to come around if need be." Kurt said, though he did have a slight fear that he'd lose his dad when everything came around to him.  
>"I hope so." Blaine said; forcing himself to pull away from Kurt finally. "You know, I don't know what I would do without you…that may sound strange to say right now but…it's true." He told him.<br>"You have me." Kurt assured him. "Now get what you need before your dad finds out and assumes we're doing things that we aren't."

Blaine glanced at the door; it wasn't closed but that wasn't something he was worried about. He reached out and pulled Kurt toward him; almost wanting his father to walk by the door.  
>"Blaine…" Kurt said; his hands moving to Blaine's chest in a move to push him away.<br>"I know, but I want to do this first." Blaine told him, capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss, relaxing when he felt the other male return the kiss. "Now I'll get what I need." Blaine said softly once the kiss had been broken. He slipped away from Kurt and grabbed a bag from his closet and started to put a few things into it while Kurt wandered around the room to look at the different things that were in his room. Kurt's eyes fell onto a photo album and he reached out to pick it up as he opened it, unable to stop a smile when he came across pictures of Blaine when he was younger.  
>"You were a cute kid." Kurt told him, glancing over at Blaine.<br>"How would you…" Blaine started but his sentence was cut off when he saw what was in Kurt's hands.  
>"It's a photo album." Kurt said, turning to face the boy as he flipped through a couple pages. "Any embarrassing pictures in here I can use against you?"<br>"No." Blaine said, going over and taking the album from Kurt.  
>"I think there are." Kurt said, trying to grab the photo album back. "Why else would you take it from me?"<br>"You don't need to look at this." Blaine said, turning away so that Kurt couldn't get the album from him.  
>"I know I don't <em>need<em> too." Kurt told him, slipping around Blaine and swiping it back. "I _want_ too."  
>"Kurt, come on." Blaine told him. "I don't go asking your dad for pictures of you as a baby."<br>"I didn't ask your parents for them, I found them." Kurt pointed out, opening the album again as he tried to dodge Blaine but ended up hitting the bed and falling onto his stomach.  
>"I know you did." Blaine told him, moving so that he was straddling the back of Kurt's legs and looking at the boy. "Now hand it over or I won't let you up."<br>"You know this looks bad right?" Kurt asked, his cheeks starting to burn red.  
>"I know and it's you that is on the bottom." Blaine said in a teasing tone. "I'm sure if Finn saw this and told your dad he's never let you out of his sight."<br>"If he didn't freak out on you first." Kurt said, smirking not even needing to look at his boyfriend's face to see what he was thinking.  
>"Alright, you win." Blaine told him as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips once Kurt had rolled onto his back. Though when Kurt wasn't watching the photo album was swiped and stuffed into the bottom of Blaine's bag.<br>"That's not fair." Kurt said, giving a small glare toward his boyfriend.  
>"I don't recall saying that I have to play fair." Blaine told him with a small smirk as he went to finish packing up a few things.<p>

Once he had his stuff packed, Blaine took one last glance around his bed before heading back downstairs with Kurt; who was carrying a few things as well.  
>"I'll take this out to the car." Kurt said, getting Finn and Rachel's attention and gesturing for them to come with him.<br>"We'll meet you outside." Rachel said softly to Blaine as she followed Kurt and Finn who were carrying the few things that Blaine had taken from his room.  
>"I'll try to make your father come around." Bethany said as she hugged her son again. "You're his flesh and blood, he shouldn't act like this…"<br>"I'm not going to let him get me down mom, I have friends that care." He told her; hugging his mother back.  
>"I'll call you when I can." Bethany promised him. "If you need any help with the baby, I want you to come to me. We do still have some of your old things…"<br>"I'll think about it. I don't want _him_ to find out and cause problems for you." Blaine told her. "Thank you though, for offering to help." He said, kissing her cheek before he forced himself to pull away; he heard his father's footsteps upstairs in his office and knew he was probably coming back down. "I'll talk to you soon mom." He told her, before going out the door and closing it, being greeted by Kurt who pecked his lips. "I needed that." Blaine said, hugging Kurt tightly for a moment before heading toward the car.  
>"Get in, Finn is driving and Rachel moved to the front." Kurt told him, opening the backseat door for Blaine.<br>"I could have drove." Blaine told him, sliding into the car before Kurt slid in next to him.  
>"True but Finn doesn't mind, he's the one who offered to do so." Kurt told him, as they buckled their seatbelts.<br>"I figured you'd want a bit of time to think." Finn told him, looking at Blaine in the rearview mirror.  
>"Thanks Finn." Blaine told him, looking at Rachel when she looked at him. "I'm alright Rachel, he's not going to change my mind when it comes to the baby." He assured her, giving her a small smile.<br>"You sure?" Rachel asked him, brushing her hair from her face. "I don't want you to ruin your life because of it…"  
>"Nothing is going to change my mind about our baby." Blaine told her firmly as he allowed Kurt to shift him and he allowed himself to lean into Kurt's arms as the younger of the pair hummed softly into his ear. "Kurt, don't try and make me sleep." Blaine murmured softly.<br>"I'm not doing anything." Kurt said quietly as he ran his fingers over Blaine's arm; humming softly still and even though Blaine made a small noise of disagreement Kurt could feel his boyfriend relaxing as Finn and Rachel spoke softly in the front seat. They had told Blaine's parents but next was going to be trying to figure out where Blaine was going to stay, he'd have to ask his parents if they'd be willing to let Blaine stay with them when the school year was over.

_Everyone read and review and I'll try to update again soon. I do have ideas for the next chapter, which will probably take place later in the day where they are discussing what to do with Blaine. I also do have a few ideas about future chapters which will take place before and after the baby is born._


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, it took me like two months to update and I apologize for that. I have a lot of ideas for later on in the story but it's getting to them that's annoying me. This chapter is not my best and I apologize for that as well. I literally sat here for like two hours trying to find a way to end it that seemed decent and that's why I kind of just ended it the way I did. I couldn't get the actual dinner written so I just ended it with them going to dinner._

They were about half way home when Blaine dozed off from Kurt's constant humming and soft singing in his ear. Once Kurt had stopped his soothing motions toward Blaine, the ride was pretty silent; none of them were sure what to say to Blaine to try and make him feel better about what had went down at the house.  
>"Maybe we should go and speak with Burt after we drop Kurt and Blaine off at the house." Rachel suggested, breaking the silence as Finn glanced over at her.<br>"I'll talk to him when he gets home." Kurt spoke up. "It's my boyfriend…."  
>"He's the father of my baby." Rachel said, looking back at him. "I'd like to know that he's going to have a place to live."<br>"I think that it might be best if Kurt was the one to speak with his dad about Blaine staying." Finn said lightly to Rachel. "I mean, it is _Kurt's_ boyfriend that might be staying with us and it makes more sense if Kurt is the one to talk to him."  
>"I guess…." Rachel said, though it was clear she was not enjoying the fact she didn't have control of the matter. "Just keep me informed so I know if I need to talk with my dads about letting him stay at my house." She said, not seeing or not making notice of the look of annoyance that momentarily crossed Kurt's face. He understood that she was concerned about him, but at the same time it was almost as if she was <em>wanting<em> him to end up at her place.  
>"I'll make sure you know if he's staying with us or not." Kurt said, letting the conversation end there and was<br>glad when Finn took control of the conversation; mentioning the song that he had written for them to sing at Nationals.

Blaine stirred as they turned onto the street to their house and when he opened his eyes he was met with Kurt's.  
>"Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked; brushing a stray curl from Blaine's face.<br>"Probably because I was near you." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and pressing a light kiss to the tips of Kurt's fingers.  
>"We're home." Finn said, looking at Kurt through the mirror. "I'll go unlock the door." He told him, getting a nod from Kurt before getting out of the car and heading inside with Rachel after he grabbed a couple of Blaine's bags.<br>"We should head inside." Kurt told him; letting his hands drop to his lap when Blaine sat up. "I also plan to talk to my dad when he gets home to see if he'll allow you to stay…"  
>"Alright, if he doesn't then I can talk to a couple of the guys from Dalton and see if they would be willing to let me stay with them." Blaine told him. "So don't try to push the issue if he says no."<br>"I won't." Kurt told him, though he was remaining silent about what he was thinking. He had been lost in his thoughts while he was humming with Blaine resting in his arms. He cared about Blaine but things seemed like they were moving so quickly and he didn't want to lose Blaine, but they were seventeen and juniors in high school, yet by the time they graduated they would possibly be living in the same house with a child they were going to be raising together and part of him was sure it was going to end badly for them.  
>"Kurt." Blaine said, making Kurt jump a bit and made the boy realize that he had been lost in his own thoughts. "You alright?"<br>"Yeah, just thinking." Kurt said, giving the other male a small smile. "Let's get your stuff out of the car and head inside." He told him as he slid out of the car and shut the door before opening the trunk and grabbing a few things.  
>"Kurt, you were zoned." Blaine told him; grabbing the boy's hand and turning him toward him. "What's on your mind?"<br>"Just thinking Blaine, about everything the past week or so." Kurt assured him. "I mean, we got into a fight because of the pregnancy thing, then when we do get talking it comes out that you want to have custody and raise the baby with me. Then you tell your parents and your dad kicks you out and that's going to result in you possibly living with me…I mean we haven't even been dating _that_ long and you may be living in my house." Kurt told him, running a hand through his hair.

Letting his hand drop from Kurt's for a moment; Blaine went forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled the boy toward him as he pressed a light kiss to Kurt's cheek.  
>"It's a lot to take in, yes but you aren't alone." Blaine told him softly. "You have me, you have your family and your friends."<br>"I know but by the time we graduate we're going to have dated, possibly lived together, and have a child together…it's so much so fast and…I'm afraid that it's going to end badly for us." Kurt told him softly.  
>"Hey, I can see where you're coming from and if this is moving way to fast for you then we'll drop the issue of me staying with you and you taking care of the baby with me. We'll keep it that you're my boyfriend and that's it…no other parent or anything." Blaine told him.<br>"I _want_ to help you but…it's just that everything is happening so fast." Kurt told him.  
>"I know." Blaine confirmed. "We'll take it how it goes, I want to get a job during the summer so maybe that will help keep some…distance between us."<br>"I don't want to be away from you but…"  
>"Kurt, all couples need some space. I see where you're coming at; being together 247 is bound to end with us fighting over _something_." The elder of the two told him. "We do need to have space, with us being at separate schools, the weekend is more or less when we have time to spend like this, during the week we are limited to phone calls and text messages but if I'm staying with you and summer comes around we're going to be together all the time."  
>"That's when we're bound to start fighting over something." Kurt told him.<br>"Exactly, that's why if at least one of us has a job, we'll still have that distance." He told him. "Though I'm leaving the choice to you if you want to talk to your dad, if you don't then I understand, I won't judge you for it."  
>"So more or less you're giving me permission to not ask about you staying?" Kurt asked him as he rested his hands on Blaine's sides.<br>"Exactly." Blaine told him. "Though right now let's just forget about that and just spend some time together."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement as he slipped his arms around Blaine's neck in a hug before sliding away to grab one of Blaine's bags and then shut the trunk once Blaine had the rest of them. They headed inside where Rachel and Finn were sitting and talking on the couch. The pair stopped and looked over at the two males when they came in, silently questioning them if everything was alright.  
>"We're fine." Kurt told them before he headed upstairs and dropped the bag off in his room; he saw that Finn had placed what he carried inside in his room too.<br>"How would you like to go to Breadstix for dinner?" Blaine asked suddenly after his bags had been put on the floor. "We can invite a few of our friends and make it a double date or triple date…depending on how many couples join us."  
>"I like that idea." Kurt told him softly. "Plus it'd be an excuse to go on a date but something my father would approve of because of the number of people…"<br>"Then give your friends a call, talk to your brother and I'll go give a couple of my friends a call." Blaine told him, walking forward and pressing a light kiss to Kurt's lips. "Either way, we'll go somewhere." He promised him; meaning if the dinner date didn't plan out they would be able to do something else.  
>"Okay." Kurt told him, trailing his fingers lightly along Blaine's waist before he finally forced himself to pull away. "I'll leave my phone up here. If you can't use yours because your father already turned it off, feel free to use it." Kurt said. "I'll talk to Finn and Rachel and then use the house phone or Finn's phone." He told him, before turning to walk out of the room.<p>

It didn't take long for a little party to form; Blaine had spoken with Dave and Wes and both were agreeing to come with their girlfriends and to Blaine's surprised Jeff and Nick were coming together. He hadn't known that they were gay but apparently they were and they were together. Kurt had spoken with Finn and Rachel and both had agreed. Kurt had taken Finn's phone and called Puck and asked if him and Lauren wanted to come and while they did; Mike and Tina already had plans. So it was six different couples so they really did have their own little party. They had agreed to meet at Breadstix at five get dinner and decide what to do from there. Kurt had already called his father at the shop and asked about going out for dinner with some friends and once he told him who he had agreed and even promised to tell Carole so she knew where Finn was at when they got home. Once everything was settled Kurt put Blaine's bags away for the time being having already agreed to hold onto them even if Blaine didn't stay with them. Once the bags were settled down they went downstairs to join Finn and Rachel to watch a movie on TV for the time being while they waited for it to be time to go. Kurt was thinking about why he had never realized Jeff played for the same team as him. He had shared a room with Jeff while he was at Dalton and he had never realized that he was gay, though as he thought about it Jeff was always with Nick but he had taken it as they were just close friends. He was curious to know if Blaine had known but he had seemed just as surprised when he told him that Jeff and Nick were coming together.

The dinner date came much quicker than they expected but honestly Kurt had to admit he was looking forward to it. Not just because he was going to be going on a date with Blaine but because he was going to be able to see Wes, Dave, Jeff, and Nick. He did miss the Warblers and seeing at least a few of them was nice. He had went with Rachel to her house and helped her locate an outfit that was going to keep her baby bump hidden a bit better. She didn't want to show it off and have everyone else at school find out. Though she had done the math with Kurt and she'd certainly be showing by the time school started in September.  
>"Can you tell?" Rachel asked as she looked in the mirror; the boys were downstairs with her dads and she was upstairs with Kurt.<br>"No, it looks natural." Kurt said as he rested his hand on her stomach lightly; slowly coming to terms about how this little bundle of joy may just be calling him dad.  
>"You alright?" Rachel asked; resting her hand on top of Kurt's.<br>"I think it just sunk in that I may be a father before to long." Kurt told him.  
>"You'll be a wonderful father." Rachel told him. "You and Blaine both." She added as she smoothed out the skirt she was wearing and grabbed her purse before heading downstairs with Kurt. She said goodbye to her dads and they headed off to breadstix where they saw the others had just arrived. Rachel knew none of them were aware of her pregnancy and until Blaine mentioned it to her friends she was going to be quiet. She didn't want it getting around the school and since only the Glee club knew about it, she was fairly certain that it'd remain in the down low or at least that is what she was hoping.<p>

_A little interaction between Rachel and Kurt at the end. I thought it was nice and it showed that while he's worried about everything he can't deny that he isn't just a bit excited about the baby like everyone else. So read and review and I promise that I'll try to get another chapter up sooner than I did this time._


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, I actually got a chapter up in less than a week. I take that as improvement. This chapter is a bit on the shorter side but it's more or less just a bit of Rachel drama. So for those of you who may not be a Rachel fan I apologize but I've been thinking of having something like this chapter happen and I finally thought of a way to weave it in.  
><em>  
>The weekend went by fairly uneventful, Kurt never spoke to his father yet but he had planned to do it, he just wanted to wait a little bit before he did so. He wanted to try and figure out a way to get his father to see reason without him thinking that Kurt was being forced to do this. He couldn't just tell his dad that Blaine's parents kicked him out because of the baby; not if he planned to take care of it with Blaine later. Yes, he'd be eighteen not to long after the baby was born but they would possible living under his father's roof and he needed to be fair. He had told Blaine he'd talk to him at some point this week and until then his stuff could stay in Kurt's closet where no one saw it. So yes, he was kind of hiding things from his father but it wasn't like he was keeping his boyfriend in his closet. He was glad that things between him and Rachel were clearing up a bit. Yes they were both competitive and saw the other as an opponent but they could get along when they wanted too. He had actually been talking to Rachel about things with the baby and they were even getting Finn involved even though he would be more of an uncle than a parent. He still found the joy in being able to be involve and know that he'd never be able to see the baby like the issue with Quinn the year before.<p>

The baby was still a secret to everyone outside of Glee club and that's the way that Rachel wanted it for the time being. Everyone was also focused on Prom which meant that Rachel wouldn't need to worry about anyone noticing the small weight gain. She wasn't showing to much but if you looked closely you would see that she had gained a bit of weight. Thankfully she seemed to remain thin enough that she was hoping to make it through the rest of her Junior year without anyone finding out about it. She had kept it fairly hidden so far and she was hoping to keep that up. Though Rachel had also noticed that Quinn wasn't really speaking to her, she was starting to wonder if her relationship with Finn was the reasoning behind it, she knew that they had been messing around when Quinn had been dating Sam but Rachel was sure that Finn wasn't doing that anymore. He seemed honest about the relationship and honestly she hoped that it was true. Though she knew that she needed to focus on getting through this pregnancy and living her dream. She knew that it seemed heartless to still be wrapped up in something other than her baby but she _knew_what she wanted and it wasn't to be tied down with a child yet. She let her hand rest on her stomach for a moment as she looked at herself in the mirror in her room, this was her baby but being a mother wasn't something she wanted yet.

Rachel grabbed her school bag and headed out of the house and headed outside where Kurt and Finn were waiting for her. She smiled at them both as she got into the car next to Finn with Kurt sitting in the backseat. The trio headed to school and headed inside where they went their different ways; Finn and Rachel headed to their lockers and Kurt headed off to find Mercedes. Rachel was leaning against the locker and talking to Finn about songs to sing at Prom Night since the Glee club was suppose to be performing that night.  
>"Go away Jacob." Rachel said as Jacob Ben Israel came up to them and she leaned against Finn to try and ignore him.<br>"Rachel, what do you have to say about the rumors that like Quinn Fabray last year, you have a bun in the oven?" Jacob asked and as soon s the words hit Rachel's ears she went silent.  
>"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, realizing that <em>someone<em> knew about her secret. "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
>"I think you need to go." Finn said, as he closed his locker and faced the other male.<br>"How do you feel about the rumors saying that you are not the father?" Jacob asked, as he gestured as he held the tape recorder toward Finn. "Both of your girlfriends have gotten pregnant and you were not the father, does this mean that you are not great in bed?"  
>"Let's go Rachel." Finn said, grabbing her hand and leading her away, both of them ignoring Jacob as they walked away.<p>

As soon as they were away; Rachel pulled away from Finn and went off to find Kurt.  
>"Rachel." Finn said, as he watched her go; following after her quickly as she grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into the girl's bathroom; knowing he wouldn't say anything. It wouldn't be the first time he was in there.<br>"Rachel, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, as he looked at her.  
>"Someone told Jacob." Rachel told him. "Someone <em>told<em> him that I was pregnant." She said, lowering her voice so that only he'd hear; just incase someone else was in the bathroom with them.  
>"Who?" Kurt asked. "The only people who know are Glee…"<br>"Quinn." Rachel said, realizing that it _had_ to have been her. "She's jealous because I have Finn."  
>"I thought you guys were getting along." Kurt told her, looking behind him as Mercedes came into the room with Tina.<br>"What's going on?" Tina asked as the pair came over near them.  
>"Someone told Jacob about…" She said, gesturing to her stomach. "I think it was Quinn."<br>"The one person who should know how it feels." Mercedes said, shaking her head. "You'd think she'd be the one who would understand how you were feeling."  
>"She's jealous because I have Finn."<br>"Prom is coming up, she thinks if she has him then she'd be able to win Prom Queen." Kurt told them as he adjusted his bag to locate his phone so that he could send Blaine a text message; informing him that someone had told about Rachel being pregnant.  
>"You have us at least." Mercedes said as she hooked her arm with Rachel's. "You may annoy us but we are your friends."<br>"Thanks Mercedes." Rachel said as she grabbed Kurt and hooked her arm with his as well as he hooked his with Tina's and the four of them headed out of the bathroom.

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Quinn and Finn lip locking in the hallway in front of them, she felt tears burning her eyes; Finn was cheating on her with Quinn.  
>"What the hell Quinn?" Finn asked, pushing the blonde away, but he stopped when he saw Rachel standing there. "Rachel, I promise this is not what it looks like."<br>"You got mad at me for kissing Puck and here you are kissing her." Rachel said, her voice shaking a bit and she pulled away from the people in front of her as she looked at Quinn. "You want him Quinn? Take him, I hope you guys are happy together." She said, before she turned to run off down the hall; leaving the other standing there trying to figure out what had just happened.  
>"Rachel!" Finn called after her; trying to follow her but Mercedes and Kurt stopped him.<br>"Leave her alone." Kurt told him.  
>"Kurt, she kissed me…"<br>"You kissed back." Quinn spoke up, forcing her smirk off her face, she had been determined to break up the pair and now she had done just that.  
>"I did not kiss you back." Finn said as he ran a hand through his hair as he looked in the direction that Rachel had went.<br>"You know you did. Just think Finn we can become Prom King and Queen and rule this school." Quinn said, resting her hand on his arm.  
>"Just leave me alone Quinn." Finn told her as he walked away; going in the opposite direction as he realized that his friends wouldn't let him through to go and find Rachel.<p>

Almost as soon as she set foot in the auditorium is when her tears started. She ran a hand over her eyes to wipe them away as she noticed that she wasn't alone. She saw the piano and realized that this gave her an idea for a song to sing at Prom Night and she knew she had the music in her bag. She reached into her backpack and then headed up to the piano were the Audio/Visual club were working.  
>"Members of the AudioVisual Club, may I get your opinion on my song choice?" She asked before she sat down at the piano with the music as she looked at it for a moment before she closed her eyes to begin singing. _"There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark."_  
><em>"Finally, I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare." <em>Rachel knew that voice and she turned to see Jesse St. James standing at the doorway to the auditorium. _"See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate the things that I will do. There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark. The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling…"_  
>"We could have had it all."Rachel sang, joining in with him as he made his way onto the stage. <em>"Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat."<br>_"Throw your soul through every open door."Jesse continued as he moved around the piano, but kept his eyes on Rachel.  
><em>"Count your blessing to find what you look for."<em>

Rachel continued to watch him as she they continued to sing back and forth; not caring if anyone was to come in and see them.  
><em>"Turned my sorrow into treasured gold."<em>  
><em>"You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow."<em> Rachel sang, looking away a bit.  
><em>"We could have had it all. We could have had it all, it all, it all, it all" <em>This time Rachel getting up and moving away from the piano as Jesse moved to stand near her. Yes, she didn't care if anyone saw them but she wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Jesse again. Finn had hurt her more just a bit earlier but that didn't mean Jesse hadn't hurt her as well. _"You could have had it all. Rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of your hand, and you played, and you played, and you played, and you played it to the beat."  
><em>"It's great to see you again Rachel." Jesse said, breaking the silence that fell between them.  
>"What are you doing here Jesse?" Rachel asked, not moving toward him.<br>"Can we sit down and talk?"  
>"I have to get to class." She told him, moving to grab her music and bag from where she set it.<br>"I saw you run into here." He said, making her stop.  
>"Answer my question, what are you doing here?" Rachel said, putting the music into the bag as she looked at him.<br>"I came to see you." Jesse said, moving toward her.

Rachel moved away as she pulled the bag onto her shoulder, she couldn't handle this again. Jesse had egged her with the rest of his group and she just saw Finn kissing with Quinn.  
>"I have to get to class, come find me later." Rachel said, she just wanted to get away. She was starting to think that maybe she <em>should<em> have followed through with what Quinn said and just left Finn alone. She then left the room before Jesse could say another thing and she quickly ran into Kurt who pulled her into an empty room. "What's wrong?"  
>"Blaine is wanting to know if you're okay." Kurt said. "I want to know too…"<br>"I'm alright…just…I guess I was hoping that no one would find out yet." Rachel told him.  
>"Are you alright with people finding out?"<br>"I guess I have to be…I mean I can deny it but…I don't feel comfortable in making it seem like this baby is a mistake." Rachel told him softly. "Not when Blaine is looking forward to it, I don't want to be a mother yet and I admit that sounds selfish of me but…I don't hate this baby."  
>"I know." Kurt told her. "I'm sure Blaine knows it to and even though Finn is being…Finn you'll have Blaine and myself helping you." Kurt assured her; giving her a small smile.<br>"Thanks Kurt." Rachel said, giving him a hug. "Though you are still my main competition in Glee.  
>"You wouldn't have it any other way and you know it." Kurt said as he hooked their arms.<br>"I know." Rachel said as she leaned her head onto his arm and then allowed Kurt to lead them to their class; maybe no one would actually believe the rumor. She wasn't really showing yet so it wasn't like they really had any proof.

_So, Quinn has aimed to ruin Finn and Rachel's relationship because she is trying to become Prom Queen, will she get what she wants? Also I decided to bring Jesse back just to throw an ex-boyfriend toward her after breaking up with the boyfriend she was crazy for. Will Quinn get to keep Finn and be Prom Queen or was he serious about wanting to be with Rachel? Will Finn be able to get Rachel to stay still long enough to talk to her? Will Jesse be the one who gets to keep Rachel? Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Well this chapter took me longer to get finished then I would have liked. I kept saying I'd finish it and then I'd get busy doing something else. It's kind of rushed/choppy in certain places and overall I'm not sure how I feel about it because of that fact.  
><em>  
>As the school day continued it spread through out the school that Rachel was pregnant. It was being said that she had no idea who the father was because the father wasn't her ex-boyfriend Finn's baby. The rumor for their breakup was that Finn had broken up with her because he learned that she had 'cheated' on him. She saw that he wasn't even bothering to try and correct it and honestly Rachel wasn't going to bother. She knew that Jacob was going to say whatever story he wanted and fighting with him would just end in stress. She had been asked by some of the members in Glee if she wanted them to do something but she told them to leave it alone. She wasn't going to take the bait and if Finn wasn't going to stand up for her it just proved her point that he had been messing around with Quinn. She had heard him say that Quinn kissed him and part of her had been thinking of giving him the benefit of the doubt but he seemed like he was quite happy with Quinn and silently she wished for them the best. She knew that Quinn wanted Finn so that she could be homecoming queen and if she was just using Finn then that was on him, she wasn't going to beg for him back; not now. She had more important things to worry about school, glee, and making sure she didn't do anything to put this baby at risk.<p>

When lunch time came around she joined her Glee friends for lunch and they located a table in the corner of the lunch room away from the other jocks and cheerios. Rachel had seen Finn sitting close with Quinn and just shook her head as she took a bite of her lunch that she had brought from home, she had been talking with Kurt about what would be good for the baby and he had given her tips for healthy eating. They were discussing Nationals and the fact that they were going to be going to New York. Rachel and Kurt were both thrilled about it because they both had the same dream about wanting to go to New York after they graduated or at least some point in their future because right now things were not how they planned them.  
>"Who's excited about Prom?" Tina asked, changing the topic from Nationals to something that was going to be coming up sooner.<br>"I'm not even sure if I want to go to Prom." Rachel told them.  
>"Don't let people get to you Rachel." Mercedes told her. "Let people talk, it's not like you're the first person to get pregnant in this school."<br>"You also probably won't be the last." Artie added.  
>"If it's about not having a date, don't worry about it I don't have one either." Mercedes told him. "I'm going to go and have fun anyways."<br>"We should go look at dresses after school." Tina told them. "Join us Kurt?"  
>"I don't see why not." Kurt said.<br>"We'll get perfect dresses with Kurt giving us advice." Mercedes commented, causing the male to smile; everyone knew that he was proud of his fashion sense.  
>"I can see him having this little one dressed in the latest fashions when graduation comes." Rachel told them, she knew that if everything went as planned she'd be giving birth during the school year next year.<br>"Oh, if I know my boy, he will." Mercedes told them as they continued to eat and discuss Prom and even things about the baby. Everyone was learning about the plans for it; about Blaine becoming the one with sole custody and at first everyone had been hesitant even though he was the father but weren't surprised because _everyone_knew about Rachel's dream.

Kurt was finished first and when he saw that he still had fifteen minutes before lunch was over he excused himself and told everyone he was going to give Blaine a call; he knew that Blaine and the other Warblers should be going to lunch or were having a meeting so he should be able to get a hold of him. He'd promised earlier to call and tell him how everything was going and that is what he was doing. He headed toward his locker where he'd be able to switch his books out for his afternoon classes so that he wouldn't need to carry such a heavy bag the rest of the day. He hit Blaine's speed dial and brought the phone to his ear as he used his other hand to open his locker.  
>"Hey Kurt." Blaine answered, causing Kurt to smile, he hadn't had to wait long for his boyfriend to answer the phone.<br>"Hey, you wanted an update and Rachel is fine and she's not getting to many problems about everything." Kurt told him.  
>"So she's not overly stressed?" Blaine asked.<br>"Nope, she's trying to not let the entire Finn and Quinn thing get to her." Kurt said as he pulled his books from his bag and slid them into his locker and then switched them out.  
>"As she should." Blaine told him. "How do you think practice will go after school?"<br>"I'm not really sure, most of the club is on Rachel's side because they know the only thing Quinn wants is to be Prom Queen and probably doesn't really want him." Kurt told him, his eyes falling onto a figure that was walking down the hall; David Karofsky, Dave hadn't bothered him really since he came back but normally is friends were around him and right now he was alone.  
>"What are you looking?" Dave asked, stopping to look at Kurt.<br>"Kurt?" Blaine said, his voice barely heard through the phone. "Kurt, who is that?"  
>"No one, I'll talk to you later Blaine." Kurt said, hanging up the phone and sliding it into his pocket, as he looked at David who was standing in front of him. "What do you want David?" Kurt asked, closing his locker. "No one here knows." He told him, facing the male.<br>"Considering what I told you, I'm not surprised."  
>"I'm not going to tell anyone." He said as he went to walk by the jock but found himself shoved into a locker before David started to walk away.<p>

Kurt only glanced in the jock's direction before he headed away; unaware that Santana had been nearby and had heard the exchange. She had went to question Kurt about coming out so that she could go to Prom with Brittany; no one knew about her secret but she knew Kurt could relate. She watched as David walked away and got thinking about a better idea. She seemed heartless but she considered Kurt her friend and the more she got thinking about it she realized she could not only help Kurt but she could try to bring Quinn down. She headed in the direction that David went and stopped in front of him, causing him to stop and look at her.  
>"Come with me." Santana told him.<br>"What's in it for me?" He asked, smirking a bit.  
>"Well either you come with me or I can say this right here where anyone can hear." Santana said, crossing her arms loosely over her chest; she had an assumption and she was determined to find out one way or the other; even if it meant ruining the jocks reputation.<br>"What are you getting at?" Dave asked, eyeing the Latina.  
>"Something that only Kurt knows?" She asked, smirking at the worried look that crosses the Jock's face.<br>"Where do you want to go?" He asked, clearly giving into the girl's wants.  
>"Let's ditch and go somewhere." Santana told him, heading away without a second look at him; if he didn't follow then she'd just say what she needed to here.<br>"Coffee?" Dave suggested as they headed toward the doors of the school.  
>"Works for me." Santana told him as they slipped out of the building without being noticed.<p>

The pair went to David's car and he was the one to drive them to a nearby coffee shop; he tried to find out what Santana knew but she just kept herself silent as she looked ahead. David was nervous and he was angry; what did Santana know and how the hell did she figure it out? Or…who had told her? His first thought was that Kurt had told her and if that was the case someone was going to pay.  
>"Let's go Karofsky." Santana told him as she got out of the car when he stopped at the coffee shop. She went ahead in and it wasn't long before the two of them each had a drink and were sitting at a table.<br>"Now spill; what's going on?" He asked, his fingers holding the coffee cup in front of him at the table as he looked over at Santana.  
>"Well, you know that little thing that Kurt knows?" Santana asked, watching as the look of worry crossed the boy's face. "He's not the only one." She told him.<br>"Whatever he told you is a lie." David said. "He's so dead."  
>"Kurt didn't tell me." Santana told him. "I saw your interaction with him in the hallway and the more I got thinking about it, I figured it out on my own. Plus…we play for the same team." Santana told him; her eyes traveling around the area to make sure no one else was around.<br>"You're…." David started.  
>"Yeah, but like you I'm not totally ready to come out." Santana said, it was mostly true, she had planned to talk to Kurt but now she was kind of glad she had seen what she did. She had a better idea and it would not ruin her reputation and everything.<br>"I'm not even sure I'm…." David started, but Santana cut him off.  
>"You are." Santana told him. "Let me tell you a little story about you." She said looking right at him. "You're a late in life gay, you're nearing the end of high school and still are in the closet. You're going to force yourself to seem straight so you'll get married and get drunk so that you can have sex with your wife, have a couple kids while all the time you are actually miserable." She told him simply. "Now I can do one of two things; I can tell everyone and your life will be over." She told him.<br>"You can't do that." Dave told her.  
>"Or." Santana told him. "We could be each others beards."<br>"Beards?"  
>"Yeah, two people who are gay act like they are together to hide the fact from everyone else." Santana told him.<br>"I guess that would work…what will you get out of this though?" David asked, knowing full well Santana slept around with guys and wanting to do this meant she had another motive.  
>"Honestly, I want to bring Quinn Fabray down and win Prom Queen." Santana told him. "Together, I believe we could win this and change the school. That means you have to leave Kurt alone though." She told him. "Since he's not the only one who knows anymore and I'll have no shame in ruining your reputation because the only straight I am is straight up bitch."<br>"I'll do it." David told her, not admitting out loud that he'd like a reason to stop being so harsh on Kurt. Really the boy didn't deserve it just because he was brave enough to be out and David was hiding in the closet still.

_Well, Santana has figured out about David's secret and now she is trying to help Kurt and get David to leave him alone and she is aiming to bring down Quinn. Not so much as to help Rachel but try to bring Quinn down from her high horse. I have the next couple chapters planned out so hopefully it won't take me forever to get them written and up._


	17. Chapter 17

_Alright, this took me forever and a day to actually get finished and I'm really sorry for that. I'm hoping to update faster and I even have the next chapter already planned out so as long as I follow it we shouldn't have any problems. This chapter is more Rachel based and the next one is probably a bit mixed between Rachel centered and Klaine centered at the moment.  
><em>  
>Rachel went out of her way to keep her distance from both Quinn and Finn. When someone questioned her about the baby she admit to being pregnant and if they questioned about the father, she'd respond with she knew who it was but refused to tell who. Kurt was aware of the fact she was keeping quiet about who the father was and at first he'd been concerned it was because Rachel didn't want to admit Blaine was the father. She'd assured him though that her silence was because she didn't want rumors to flare for him and Blaine. People were aware that Kurt and Blaine were together and she felt no need to make things complicated on their part. Even as the school started to end people were still talking about how Rachel Berry of all people was pregnant. Though for the most part they were leaving her alone even if she was the main topic of conversation. She wasn't sure how long it'd last but she was hoping it wouldn't blow up in her face later on. Maybe her lack of popularity wasn't a bad thing right now because it meant she wasn't really the center of attention like Quinn had been last year with the entire cheerio thing.<br>"You ready to head to Glee?" Kurt asked, walking up to her locker with Mercedes.  
>"Yeah, just need to make a quick stop." Rachel said, nodding toward the bathroom. "Meet you two there?"<br>"Sure, we'll save you a seat?" Mercedes asked, gaining a nod from Rachel before she headed in the direction of the choir room with Kurt.

After double checking to make sure she had her school things she closed her locker and made her way into the bathroom, stopping when she saw that Quinn was in there fixing her makeup. She'd wanted to keep a distance from Quinn but now something in her made her actually walk over to Quinn; it wasn't the whole Finn thing it was her telling Jacob she was pregnant.  
>"Why?" Rachel asked, no demanded to know. "Why Quinn?"<br>"Finn's to good for you." Quinn said, misunderstanding what Rachel wanted to know.  
>"First I'm not stupid, I'm well aware that you're just using him to win Prom Queen. Second I don't really care that you have Finn. I want to know why you told Jacob I was pregnant."<br>"How do you know it was me and not Finn, Kurt, Blaine or someone else in Glee?" Quinn asked, closing her makeup and now actually looking over at Rachel. "I wasn't the only person who knew."  
>"I don't believe any of them said anything. <em>You<em> on the other hand were jealous that Finn had chosen me over you." Rachel said.  
>"Yet he kissed me, you saw it."<br>"Honestly, I'm not so sure I buy that, you wanted him back and you'd do anything to get him." Rachel said bluntly; surprising even herself at how she was speaking. "Admit it Quinn. Admit that _you_ told Jacob I was pregnant and that you kissed Finn just so you can win Prom Queen."  
>"You want me to admit it? Fine, I did tell Jacob you were knocked up and I did want Finn to win Prom Queen, he's a football star and I'm a cheerleader it's perfect Prom King and Queen material." Quinn told her. "I also made sure you two broke up so you don't ruin his life like you did your own."<br>"How did I ruin my life?" Rachel demanded to know, now she was starting to get mad. "By getting pregnant? You don't have any room to talk about having a baby in high school Quinn Fabray." Rachel said, moving closer to her so they were more face to face. "The difference between us though is that _I_didn't cheat on my boyfriend and get pregnant by his best friend." Rachel said, watching as anger, guilt, and hurt flashed through Quinn's eyes. "People in glass houses should not throw stones Quinn." Rachel said simply before leaving the bathroom, not seeing that hurt was what filled Quinn's eyes the most.

Rachel headed toward the front doors of the school, not even looking twice in the direction of the choir room where she'd told Kurt and Mercedes that she'd meet them. She shifted her bag up onto her shoulder as she headed in the direction of her house. She'd went from behind angry to upset and even a bit guilty. She knew that was a sore spot with Quinn and thinking back on it she could not believe that she'd even thought of saying that.  
>"I can't believe I said that to her." Rachel said quietly, stopping as she glanced back in the direction of the school as her hand went to her pocket where her phone was. She was debating on going back and calling Quinn to apologize but couldn't bring herself to do either. She turned front again and continued in the direction of her house again; one hand going to rest on her stomach. She'd gotten about two blocks from the school when her phone started to ring and it only took for a minute to see that it was Kurt and she hesitated for a moment before ignoring the call and then turning her phone off. Yes, it was probably a bad idea to do that but she just didn't feel like talking to anyone.<br>"Rachel!" A voice called, catching her attention and it only took her a minute to see Jesse pulling up in a car next to her.  
>"What do you want Jesse?" Rachel asked, turning so that she was facing him.<br>"You were the one who told me to come find you later." Jesse reminded her. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride home." He offered.  
>"I don't really want to go home." Rachel told him, it was fairly true, she didn't want to go face her dads yet.<br>"We can just drive or we can go to the Lima Bean or Breadstix." He offered.  
>"Breadstix alright with you?" She asked, making her way over to the car to get in, she knew Blaine liked to go to Lima Bean and didn't want to risk running into him right now.<br>"That's fine." Jesse told her, waiting until she was in the car and buckled before he started to drive in the direction of Breadstix. "Why am I constantly finding you alone like this?" Jesse asked, glancing over at her.  
>"Is it a crime to be alone at times?" Rachel shot back at him, not answering his question.<br>"No but I figured you'd have someone from your Glee club with you."  
>"They're at Glee right now." Rachel said, turning to look out the window.<br>"You, Rachel Berry are the person who skipped?" Jesse asked, mildly surprised.  
>"Obviously."<br>They let silence fall between them as they got closer to their destination and when they pulled into the parking lot Rachel unbuckled and got up out of her seat; grabbing her bag but was taken back when Jesse came over and took it from her.  
>"Thanks." Rachel said, heading inside with him and once they were at a table she excused herself to go use the restroom since she never got there back at school. When she came back there was water on the table and Jesse was skimming over a menu.<br>"You hungry?" Jesse asked her, not really pushing discussion at the moment.  
>"A little." Rachel admit, picking up her glass of water and taking a sip of it as she ignored the menu, she was a bit hungry but not enough she felt need to actually eat. She could wait and eat dinner with her parents when she got home.<br>"Go ahead and get something." Jesse told her.  
>"I'll pass, thank you though." Rachel said, taking small sips of her water as she kept her gaze anywhere but Jesse. She couldn't believe that she was sitting at a table in Breadstix with Jesse St. James of all people, after what he did to her last year she was honestly surprised that she had even gotten into the car with him like she had. Though sitting with someone even someone like Jesse was better then sitting alone and thinking about the fact that everyone seemed to know she was pregnant and the fact she'd been mean toward Quinn.<br>"Rachel." Jesse said, noticing the faraway look in her eyes. "Rachel." He said, reaching over and shaking her arm.  
>"Uh?" Rachel questioned, her cheeks taking on a bit of a pink tinge when she realized that she'd completely zoned out on him. "I'm sorry did you say something?"<br>"I was asking you if you'd like to talk about what caused you to skip Glee. I know you said you wanted to be alone but you're like me, a performer and I never knew something would actually make _you_ skip." He told her.  
>"It's not important Jesse." Rachel told him, why wouldn't he let it go. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you're here. I thought you went off to college somewhere."<br>"Well, turns out that you actually have to _go_ to classes in order to pass."  
>"Yeah…normally that's the point of going onto college." Rachel said, giving a small shake of her head, only Jesse.<p>

The two continued to talk for a little bit and Jesse was even able to talk her into letting him get her something to eat and by the time their food came to the table they were actually getting along again before the issue last year.  
>"I want to apologize to you Rachel." Jesse told her. "About what happened last year, I didn't really want to do it."<br>"Why did you then?"  
>"I don't have a good excuse, I wish I could say that I do but…I don't." Jesse told her. "I want to make up for that though."<br>"How?" Rachel asked, picking at her salad that she'd ordered.  
>"I want us to try again…if you're not seeing anyone that is." Jesse said. "I want to do things right this time…"<br>"I don't know." Rachel said, the thought of dating someone after her breakup earlier and the fact she was expecting.  
>"Are you seeing someone?" Jesse asked. "If so then just say something…"<br>"No, that's not it." Rachel assured him. "I…I was seeing someone. Finn actually but we broke up today…"  
>"Is that why you were in the auditorium?"<br>"Yeah, I was upset and I wanted to find somewhere to work on a song." Rachel told him. "The Glee club is suppose to sing at the Prom and Mr. Schue has us all singing at different times and what you heard me singing is kind of what I was thinking of singing because it kind of reminded me of everything with Finn."  
>"Is it alright if I ask what happened?"<br>"Things just didn't work out between us." Rachel said, figuring that was easier way to say it instead of going into details of a semi-complicated issue.

Not knowing what to say Jesse remained silent, relationship problems was not something he was good at handling and he didn't really want to upset Rachel anymore then she may already be. Though the silence was more unsettling then upsetting Rachel so he tried to think of something to change the topic of the conversation.  
>"So Nationals I heard are in New York this year." Jesse told her.<br>"They are." Rachel confirmed.  
>"Excited?" He asked, Rachel and New York were meant to go together. He knew that she wanted to go there and he believed that she could really make it big.<br>"Yeah, Kurt and I both are actually." She said, she honestly was looking forward to that, even if she'd have to deal with Finn and Quinn during Glee between now and then just the thought of actually _going_ to New York and seeing the big city was enough to make it worth it.  
>"Make sure you start looking while you're there so you know roughly where you may want to live." Jesse said, taking a drink of coffee as the waitress refilled his cup.<br>"I still have to make it through my senior year." Rachel reminded him. "Though just the thought of New Directions going to New York for Nationals…it's so…"  
>"Thrilling?"<br>"I just can't believe we were able to make it through Sectionals and Regionals and now have the chance to win Nationals." Rachel told him.  
>"I'm not surprised." Jesse told him. "You're talented Rachel. Do you know how Vocal Adrenaline won four consecutive National Championships? They put the entire set list around their best performer. <em>You<em> are New Directions best performer." Jesse told her, he did believe that Rachel was a good performer and if New Directions focused on her voice they could really win. "Do you know what I want to do since I'm not in college anymore?"  
>"What?"<br>"I want to start my own business training show choirs for competitions." Jesse told her. "Why don't I come and offer my assistance with New Directions?"  
>"Do you think you could help us?" Rachel asked, she knew that Jesse was good and he had been on the team that had won four years in a row at Nationals. She just wasn't sure how Mr. Schuester was going to take to Jesse helping them but Jesse had four wins at Nationals behind him and they had none.<p>

_Alright, so Jesse and Rachel are talking and he's wanting to come and help out New Directions. I'm probably going to write out Jesse coming to offer his assistance and then within the next chapter or two after that we'll probably be at Prom. Also as of right now Jesse is NOT aware that Rachel is pregnant so we shall see if he's still interested in her after learning that little bit of information._


	18. Note

I really hate to post this since I've been trying to get an update up and post it but after recent events I'm going to put this story on an official hiatus. I _will_ finish it, because I really hate to leave stories unfinished but I'm currently unable to write for it. I'm really sorry for all those who are waiting for an update but I promise to try and get one up as soon as I can.

R.I.P. Cory Monteith

May 11th 1982-July 13th 2013

My prayers go out to his family and friends, especially his girlfriend Lea Michele during this hard time.


End file.
